Lena, Sweet Thing
by Mr. Overcharge
Summary: My own rendition of “Keep Calm and Tracer On” by 1-Prince-1, featuring an OC.


Author: Mr. Overcharge

Video Game: Overwatch

Pairing: "Tracer" Lena Oxton X Vinnie Lombardi (OC)

Rated M for sexual content, strong language, and mild violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters. They are all owned by Blizzard Entertainment and what have you. This story takes place in an alternative universe where "Reflections" does not exist. The title is a reference to "The Tale Of X-49" from Samurai Jack, where it is said multiple times throughout the episode, "Lulu, sweet thing."

Living in Boston, Massachusetts was normal. Well, as normal as being on the verge of a second Omnic crisis all throughout the world could be. An Italian-American man named Vincent Jack Lombardi, known to his peers as Vinnie, figured today would be like any other. He'd wake up early, arrive downtown to work at his job with the dullards, and finally returning to the luxury of his fancy house that rested on a hillside that oversaw the city. But of all days, he was very wrong.

As most of, if not the entire world knew, Overwatch had been there to fight for the world against the omnics and emerge victorious. After the collapse of Overwatch, nobody seemed to bat an eye because all seemed calm with the world. However, the terrorist organization, Talon, that had conflict with Overwatch was determined to unleash havoc onto the world to bend it to their desires. Everyone and including Vinnie believed that they were immune to a Talon attack until it happened to them.

Vinnie was in the middle of working in a high rise building, when he heard the warming sirens and saw lights flashing all throughout the place. He rushed out of his desk and looked around to see people running and panicking. The swarm of people rushed by, and he began to somewhat panic too. He grabbed a co-worker to interrogate her.

"Miss, what the hell's going on?!" He asked quickly.

In a panicked voice, she replied with, "It's Talon! Talon is here! We all have to get out of here!" She ran away before Vinnie could ask her anything else.

He looked out the window to see black smoke all around as well as Talon drop-ships deploying men into the building as well as surrounding ones. As he ran forwards the exit, an explosion rocked the building, which staggered him. The exit was covered in smoke, and through the smoke entered a tall, hooded figure with a skull mask on wielding dual shotguns as well as 4 other Talon mercenaries. Vinnie recognized the man in the middle. He was the one from the recent attack on a museum and had attempted to steal Doomfist's Gauntlet. The one they called, Reaper.

He now realized that he was the last one on the floor, and everyone had escaped earlier, at least escaped from the frightening figure that stood in front of him. Vinnie managed to crawl back a few feet as Reaper and his men advanced forward. Smoke consumed the floor he was on and his heart sank as he came to the conclusion that this may be his final day.

"Spread out. See if there are any survivors. Then plant the bombs, I want this building to be unrecognizable when we're done," the tall figure said in a raspy voice. The mercenaries complied and sprinted in different directions throughout the building. Vinnie was nearly gasping for air, not because of the smoke, but because he was terrified. Reaper let out a laugh that could frighten anyone. He picked him up by the throat, and he was struggling as Reaper planted a vice grip around his neck.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Realer said with his head turned on an angle a title to give an eerie and intimidating feeling.

As adrenaline set into his body, so did a risky thought in his head, he planted a knee against the harbinger of death's stomach, forcing Reaper to drop him. As both men staggered, Vinnie managed to release a backhand into the side of Reaper's head.

He began running away when Reaper pulled up one of his shotguns quickly, aimed, and shot haphazardly. Vinnie managed to get about 30 feet away when he felt a pain enter his right calf and thigh.

As Vinnie accepted his fate, he looked into a conference room and saw a dead Talon soldier. A few doors down, there was another one and another one. However he had no time to think about the possibilities that could happen. Instead, Vinnie was focused on the excruciating pain from the bullet wounds and Reaper, who was rubbing the side of his face and an advancing towards him. As he pulled up his shotgun to his head, a flash of blue appeared beside them.

"Cheers luv, the cavalry's here!" A thick British accent reached Vinnie's ears. Time seemed to stop as he remembered hearing about her. The bubbly Brit who was a pilot for Overwatch and tested a plane that malfunctioned on her. It was her, Tracer, that appeared behind Reaper and began firing her pistols. Hope returned to Vinnie as he witnessed an immense fight go on as Tracer was dashing around the building while Reaper was dropping and firing shotguns left and right.

As the fight went on, Reaper managed to land a hit on Tracer's shoulder and as that happened, she disappeared. Predicting her recall, Reaper pulled back his fist, and punched Tracer just as she reappeared. As Tracer was on the ground, Reaper held up his shotgun, and right before he pulled the trigger, Vinnie landed a right hook on the back of his head, before both men fell on the floor. Now the tables had turned and it was Reaper who was on the ground with two pistols facing his way.

Tracer let out a triumphant laugh, and as she did so, Reaper transformed into a black smoke and traveled away, disappearing and blending with the smoke surrounding them. A few moments later, the Talon drop-ships began to fly away, suspecting they called a retreat.

"Are you alright, luv?" Tracer asked with a concerned look on her face. Her face glistened with sweat and her bright, big, hazel eyes were staring into Vinnie, who in his mind thought she was cute.

"I'm fine. Except this leg of mine needs to patched."

Tracer looked down at his leg and instantly realized that Vinnie was clutching it the entire time and gasped.

"Ooo, I gotta getcha outta here, luv!"

"Please do," He groaned as she wrapped her arm around him and helped get him out of the building. He repeatedly thanked her for everything on their way down. As they reached the street right outside, Tracer let Vinnie go.

"Sorry luv, I gotta go before anyone sees me. You know, Petras Act an' all." She gave him a bright smile, as Vinnie nodded and watched her blink away. Within seconds though, she returned back, hitting her head.

"Oh how could I forget? Thank you for saving my life and all," Tracer giggled, gave her large smile again, and she blinked away before Vinnie could say another word.

He smiled and admired her beauty before snapping back to reality, realizing his leg was still bleeding. Vinnie then pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911, needing to get some medical attention right away.

(Several hours later)

Vinnie had gotten medical care and was now at home, late at night, lying down on his couch. His leg was in a pain that he never felt before, his mind told him he needed to sleep, but his leg said otherwise. He groaned painfully as he turned down his music and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

The lack of sleep caused Vinnie to have a headache so he began to massage his temple with one hand. The events of today passed through his again. The black smoke around the building, Talon drop-ships, Reaper, Tracer. Oh Tracer… his mind stopped right there.

Vinnie could pinpoint every little feature about her. Her slim, long legs covered by her skin tight bright orange leggings. Her classic Royal Air Force flight jacket covered by her chronal accelerator to keep her anchored in time. Her orange goggles that matched her leggings and the big brown eyes that were covered by them. Her messy, but somehow perfect hair. Her bright and beautiful smile that shined like a sun that never set. And her adorable accent tied it all together.

He kept smiling at that as he continued rubbing his temples. As that happened, he felt a breeze blow by. This wasn't like any other random draft; this one was man made. His smile faded and he tried to pull his hand away from his head, but it felt too good to let go. Just then, Vinnie felt weight compress on his stomach and chest. He took his hand off his face and looked up.

"Hiya!"

He screamed as he saw Tracer sitting on his stomach with her hands on his chest. Of course she had a smile on her face. Vinnie practically threw her off as he sat up and she landed on the carpet by the couch. She giggled as she rubbed her thigh, however, Vinnie was gasping for air with one hand on his heart.

"Wait-who, wha- how did you get here?!"

She giggled as she stood up, "Well, let's start with the easy one. I may have, sorta, kinda followed you home," Tracer gave an awkward smile as Vinnie was silently looking at her dumbfounded.

"How long have you been in my house?!"

"Umm… for a few hours," she giggled and his jaw dropped. "Now you're probably wondering why I did that, right luv?"

He nodded slowly, sitting up to face her, speechless at everything he just heard.

"Well, after that little incident with Talon, Boston went on lockdown and nobody is allowed in or out. Meaning that I can't leave. Not to mention if they figure out that I was in that burning building, fighting Talon, any gleam of hope Overwatch returning would be gone."

Vinnie nodded his head, trying to understand her predicament, "I see… but why on earth would you come to me? I'm not an agent of Overwatch."

"Technically speaking, you're the only person that I know in this city. Oh! That reminds me," She held out her hand, "Lena Oxton! And what might your name be, luv?"

He hesitated, trying to process everything. But eventually he conceded with telling her his name. "Vinnie… Vinnie Lombardi," he said, shaking her hand. Her hands were so smooth and soft, that he didn't want to let her go, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh! Uhh… well…" she put her hands behind her back and looked at the ground, "I was hoping that I could stay here for a little bit. At least until this thing dies down," Lena looked up and gave her awkward smile again to Vinnie, giggling.

"Lena, I don't know I-"

She interrupted, "Please, please, please Vinnie? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She had her hands clasped together, gave a pouty look, with puppy dog eyes that made her look even more adorable than she already was.

Vinnie couldn't say no to that. He had no choice, Lena did save his life after all. And with that he sighed, looking at the ground in defeat, "Fine, you can stay."

"Yay!" Tracer jumper in the air and did a 360. Then she blinked over to Vinnie and wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted one over legs in the air, "Thanks luv!"

She broke away from the hug and looked up at Vinnie with a big smile, "Now I don't know about you, luv, but I am famished. What ya got to eat around here?" Tracer asked, looking around his house, "Dear god this house is huge! I didn't even realize."

Before Vinnie could say anything else, Lena was blinking around the house picking up and touching things. He watched her go back and forth while once more trying to process all of this. She blinked in front of the TV and started touching the DVD player and stereo system. She was in a bent over position which made her butt look larger than normal. Vinnie couldn't help but be hypnotized by it as she was messing around with everything.

"Hmm? See somethin' you like, luv?" Tracer was looking behind her as she caught Vinnie staring.

"N-no! I-I was, j-just, uhh…" he turned beet red and looked away as Tracer began to break out giggling.

As she finished up laughing, she found a seat right next to him on the couch. "Do you mind if I have some of those, luv?" She pointed at the table right next to the couch that had a bag of chips sitting on it.

"Y-yeah, sure," Vinnie grabbed it and handed the bag to her, trying not to make eye contact, "Here."

"Thank you," Lena replied with her bright smile on her face.

As Lena began to chow down, she learned her head onto his shoulder, as he was staring at the stereo. Vinnie looked down beside himself and blushed a little. While she was eating, Vinnie spoke, "Lena… I'll make you something tomorrow, right now I'm just too tired." Afterwards, he guided her into his bedroom and motioned towards it.

"You can sleep in here, I'll go on the couch."

As she jumped onto the queen sized bed in his bedroom, she looked up at Vinnie with a smile, "Nonsense luv, there's a plenty of room. C'mere." She patted the spot next to her and he sat next to her. Lena giggled as she moved closer to him, resting her head on his arm once agin.

"G'night, Vinnie."

"Goodnight, Lena."

Vinnie smiled, realizing this was going to be a pleasant few days as Lena lived with him and he wanted to see where this would go.

(Next morning)

Vinnie slowly opened his eyes, before blinking a few times and groaned, realizing the pain in his injured leg. Stretching his arms, he discovered that a certain someone had arisen earlier. His senses became more tuned as he woke up in bed, hearing the sound of his sink running as well as light brushing coming from his bedroom bathroom. He looked over to see, of course, Tracer there bent over the sink, brushing her teeth. Vinnie also noticed that she only had on a pair of Union Jack underwear and an orange tank top.

As Lena heard the sound of him shifting in bed, she looked over and saw him awake. Her eyes instantly widened and she quickly spat her toothpaste out, rinsed off her mouth, and toothbrush. She practically ran out of the bathroom and jumped on top of Vinnie, ending in a straddle by her. He groaned at the pain of her jumping on him.

"Morning, luv!" She greeted with her classic bright smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her, then gave her a small nod as that was all the energy he could give now.

"C'mon, rise n' shine!" She said bouncing him up and down.

"Alright, alright! I can't get up with you on me."

She giggled and hopped off Vinnie. Then Lena grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Why do you want me out of bed so bad?" He asked her.

"You promised me food last night," she replied with a smile.

He got up and they went to the kitchen and decided to whip up a classic breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon for them both. As the food was cooking, Vinnie went to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth while Lena sat at the table with her head on her hand and tapping her fingers impatiently.

"You got any tea, luv?" She asked as he exited the bathroom. Vinnie stayed silent and began rummaging through various cabinets to find a tea bag.

"Lucky you, I have some left. Imported straight from Britain," he told her.

Lena giggled as Vinnie prepared the food and drinks. As he was doing so, he decided to strike some conversation as to not leave silence.

"I have a medical leave from work, so I get at least a few weeks of vacation, so I can stay here with you," he told Lena.

Lena clasped her hands together rapidly, "Yay!"

"But today I have to run a few errands."

"Booooo," she replied with a frown.

"Don't worry, they shouldn't take long," Vinnie reassured her. Lena continued to look at him with a frown.

He set down two plates of food, silverware, and drinks. She thanked him and they began eating in silence aside from the periodic compliments made by the Brit. Vinnie realized that at some point Lena put on her clique outfit, and he questioned when that was. When they finished, he took the plates and put them in the sink.

"Can I come?" Lena asked playfully and Vinnie raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh right, hehe."

As he finished getting ready, Vinnie said his farewells and informed of where the remote for his television was and where the tea and snacks were. He left around noon and his first stop was to get groceries. Vinnie didn't like running errands in general, but it just so happened that Tracer showed up at the time, and he needed to do them. He kept Lena in mind as she shopped and tried to find something British to make for her tonight, just as a little thanks for saving him.

Time passed and Vinnie was finished with that, thinking of all the things he needed to retrieve. But right when he was about to be finished, his phone rang. It was a friend and worker calling him, wanting to know if he was alright. Vinnie told him that he was fine, although he refrained from the part about him being shot in the leg. When that was explained they invited him to hang out with a bunch of other friends and he accepted, without him thinking about the attractive British woman that was staying at his house.

Speaking of, shortly after Vinnie had left, Lena received a call him the gorilla scientist, Winston.

"Oh Lena, thank god you picked up. I was worried sick about you. Where are you?" He asked.

"Oi, Winston. I've never been better, luv. Don't worry about lil ol' me."

"What happened? Again, where are you?"

"Well I kinda had a lil' run in with a Talon. Long story short I saved a young lad, Boston's on lockdown, and I'm staying with him."

Winston sighed, "Don't worry Lena, I'll have you back in Gibraltar in no time. Just give me your coordinates and I can-"

"No, no, no, no. I'm fine here, luv. Besides, if the public finds out that Overwatch is active, we'll be in really big trouble."

Winston sighed again, "I suppose you're right. Just promise me you'll stay safe. , Lena."

"Safe is my middle name!"

"Goodbye Lena."

"See ya big guy."

(Later)

As Vinnie was with his other companions, he lost track of time. He was consumed by joy and oblivious to everything. His injured leg, the scarring events of yesterday, and the lovely Lena Oxton. After eating then going for dessert, Vinnie and his friends bid their farewells and they wished him a fast recovery. He was driving home, completely unaware that the sun had set.

When Vinnie was out today, he never focused on the pain of his leg, but driving home, he began to feel it once more. It was bearable, but he began to think about all that happened again. About how much worse his leg felt when Reaper shot it. He would've been dead if not for… OH GOD NO! Vinnie had completely forgotten about how he left Lena in his house on the first day she was there.

It couldn't have been that long he thought, but that changed when he looked at the clock. Vinnie's jaw dropped as he had been gone for about 8 hours. Guilt began to set in and he started driving a little faster home. Once he got home, he quickly grabbed all his bags from shopping and brought them to the door.

As Vinnie walked in, he saw Lena sitting at the kitchen table with the most bored expression beams ever seen, almost a sorrowful look. She had her hand resting on one of her hands, and with the other she was continuously dipping a tea bag into her cup. There had been evidence of her boredom throughout the day.

Various sports equipment had been scattered throughout the house, her special Overwatch phone laid beside her with earbuds in them, a vase in his living room had disappeared, most likely from Lena breaking it and cleaning up after herself. Once Vinnie walked in, her head instantly darted to the door and she cheered right up.

"You're back!" She blinked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was starting to get a little worried." She said burying her head into his neck area. He set the bags on the counter before he turned towards Lena.

"Lena, I'm so sorry. I was getting stuff and a friend called me. Saying she was worried about me and invited me just to hang and I… lost track of time. Also I've got a little surprise for you. Just something to say sorry for today and thanks for yesterday."

"Ooo, I love surprises! What is it?" She said, practically jumping with excitement.

"I found a recipe for something called uh," he picked up the recipe to read it, "Lincolnshire sausage… I got all the ingredients. Now I'm no master chef, but I do know how to read a piece of paper," He finished.

"That sounds like a nice dish, thank you!" She rushed to give him another embrace and he smiled at that, noting she was quite a hugger.

While he was preparing the food, Lena sat impatiently on the couch, fidgeting around a lot. Vinnie looked up at her and smirked at her struggle to stay still.

"You know, you could turn on the TV," He told Lena.

"I've been watching the telly all bloody day, because somebody abandoned me!" He giggled at that apologized again.

He finished preparing the dish, threw it on the stove before taking a seat next to the beautiful Brit on the couch. Lena turned to face him, sitting on both her legs.

"Give me your phone, luv."

He gave her a questionable look, "What?"

"So I can give you my number. In case you decide to leave me again," She him a pouty look, "I can know where you are."

"Well alright," He hesitated, but then gave her his phone and she added her number in and he took it back.

Lena looked at his phone while it was in his hand, "Wait a minute. Is that the default wallpaper, luv?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's so boring. Here lemme get you a real good wallpaper," Lena reached out to grab his phone, before Vinnie pulled it away.

"Oh no. I don't trust you with my phone."

"Nonsense luv, give me your bloody phone!"

"No way in hell, Lena!"

Lena had a determined look on her face as she tried to take the phone away from him so Vinnie raised it above his head. She sat up and reached up to grab it, and he fell backwards on the couch, still holding the phone above him. Vinnie laughed at her dire attempts to take his phone away, with her tongue out trying to get it, Lena crawled on top of him in an attempt to reach for it.

"Just lemme see it!" She said, still on top of him.

Vinnie then shook it above his head, "Here, you see it. You happy now?"

Lena scowled and punched his arm. As she reached her hand out to grab it again, she slipped and fell onto Vinnie's chest. She looked up at him with her usual bright smile and a giggle with her hands on both sides of his torso.

Lena moved closer, making Vinnie blush. As she got mere centimeters away from his face, she put a smirk on her own. He blushed more, looking into those large bright hazel eyes of hers masked behind orange tinted goggles.

He looked down at Lena's lips, that were now millimeters away from his, then back to her eyes. This made Vinnie blush even more. They both knew that she was in control. She knew it from the moment she caught him staring at her butt the previous night. Lena put her hands right by the back of his neck as she looked down at his lips.

She moved in just so Vinnie could barely feel the tickle of her lips onto his. His heart pounded hard as he felt Lena's legs intertwined with his, her chronal accelerator pressing up against his chest, and his fedora fell backwards. Lena opened her mouth slightly and Vinnie felt her lips on his own, her hot breath hitting his face.

"I believe dinner's ready, luv," Lena said in a very seductive whisper, tickling his lips. They both instantly sat up at that thought.

"Y-Yeah. I'll go get it ready," he said sheepishly, rising off the couch and going into the kitchen. Lena have a triumphant smirk behind his back as he walked away.

Vinnie set the table and grabbed her a cup of tea and himself coffee. Lena was back to her normal, cute, and bubbly self as opposed to the very sexy and seductive one he just had a run in with. Both of them dug into the meat that he prepared moments before.

"Mmmm. This is amazing Vinnie. It's almost like the real deal back home," she hardly stopped eating to compliment. He thanked her, also informing her that this dinner was because she saved his life and because he unintentionally left her for hours upon hours alone.

"You should be sorry, luv. I was so lonely!"

"Well now I'm here, and tomorrow I have nothing to do, so I'm all yours, I promise."

She clapped her hands together and smiled. They finished eating, and he took the plates to the sink. Lena returned to the couch and Vinnie followed, eying the phone in his hand.

"Ohh no. I know what you're thinking, Lena. You're not getting this," Vinnie said as he put on arm in front of him to block her, and the other one with his phone behind his back. To this Lena smirked and disappeared and he felt the phone slip out of his hand as she reappeared behind Vinnie. She let out a triumphant cheer as she went to the camera.

He sighed in defeat and sat with his arms crossed on the couch looking up at her. Lena jumped next to Vinnie and held the camera so it was in view of them both, and with the other, of course, she held the phone. She put her lips onto Vinnie's cheek, giving him a light peck as she took the picture. He tried not to blush, but just couldn't help it. Lena was too damn cute. She went to the picture and set it as his wallpaper.

"There ya go luv. Now you have a picture with the real Tracer from Overwatch!"

"Yeah thanks," Vinnie smiled at her, and she returned it as he yawned.

"I'm going to bed now. You coming?" Vinnie said and she nodded, yawning also. He was walking away, but noticed that Lena wasn't following him.

"You coming or what?" Lena held her hands out, signaling that she wanted to be carried, making him sigh. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and her legs around his waist, burying her face into his neck as he took her to the bedroom. Vinnie set her down and laid next to her.

"I'm cold," she said in a pouty yet adorable voice with an expression to match.

"Oh, I can go get some more blankets if you want."

"No ya bloody divvy! Hold me!"

With that Vinnie blushed from the embarrassment and moved closer to her and Lena did the same. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she nestled her head into his chest. Lena wrapped her legs around him and released a sound of comfort.

"That's better. Night luv."

"Goodnight. Sweet thing…"

After a few moments of silence, Vinnie broke it.

"Lena?"

"Ya?" She replied both not opening their eyes or moving from their current positions.

"What did you do to my vase?"

She did not reply to his question.

(Next morning)

Vinnie woke up first this early morning. Blinking a few times to shed some of the weariness off, looking to the clock that read: 6:44. It was one of those moments where even though it was very early, he wasn't tired, so attempting to gain a few more hours of sleep was futile.

Lena was still nestled in his arm, her head resting on the side of his torso. One of her arms managed to reach across his stomach during the middle of the night. She was some asleep. The Brit beauty was just as adorable sleeping as she was awake. The Italian noticed she had taken her goggles off and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. He never noticed her few freckles around her cheeks, emphasizing her beauty.

Part of Vinnie wanted to get up and start the day, maybe get breakfast started. The other part did not want to move at all and just wanted to stay in bed, snuggling with Lena. The deciding factor was that did not want to risk waking her up, so they remained in bed. Because he couldn't fall asleep, his mind began to think.

Once more the events of the arrival of Tracer played through his mind. He enjoyed her company, who wouldn't though? She was just a sweet little ray of sunshine. He couldn't imagine the bubbly Brit being upset at all, being bored yes, but not upset. Vinnie thought about how cheery she was, always having a smile on her face, but then he thought about her alternate personality that was hidden practically all the time. The seductive Tracer that pinned him to the couch and was millimeters way from his lips, only to break the near contact, and return to her normal self.

Was she like this to other men and/or women or is being flirtatious just part of her personality? Did she just enjoy seeing him blush? Maybe she was somewhat sucking up as a way to say thank you. Maybe she actually was attracted to him. But why would she though? Why would the Tracer of Overwatch be attracted to him? Vinnie thought he was average looking, not on the level of an A-list celebrity or a male model but not bad looking either.

She could literally have any other guy or girl in the world. So who would turn down a chance to be with her? But what if she wasn't even sexually attracted to guys? What if he was in the deepest friend zone ever? Oh no. He quickly shook it from his head. Vinnie would want a real relationship with Lena Oxton, of course, but with these thoughts emerging, he wasn't sure if he even had a chance with her.

Vinnie's thoughts diverted him from reality, so he was completely unaware that it had been about an hour since he woke up. Lena shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times. He smiled at her and she looked up at him returning an even bigger one.

"Morning, sleeping beauty…" he spoke to her.

She turned onto her stomach and crawled up further on the bed, burying her head under a pillow, letting out a soft groan.

"5 more minutes," she said in a muffled voice.

Now that he knew she was awake, he had no fear of waking her up, so he sat up, removed his arm from underneath her. Vinnie smirked and removed the pillow from off her head and yanked the blankets from her grasp.

"Oh no. You made me get up yesterday morning, now it's your turn."

She groaned and muttered something, presumably an insult that was muffled by the mattress as her face was buried in it. Vinnie put his hands on her back and bounced her up and down repeatedly.

"Ok, ok, ok I'll get up. Sheesh!"

With that, she sat up and stretched. Her hair looked a little messy, but it still looked like her normal hair, just a little more spiky. They then took turns going into the bathroom to brush their teeth, actually use it, and fix their hair.

"I'm hungry," Lena said laying her back on the bed again.

Vinnie stood by the bedroom bathroom door, letting out a small chuckle, "Always with the food. Well, what do you want?"

She just shrugged he shoulders, not knowing what she wanted.

"Cereal?"

"Nah."

"Bacon and eggs?"

"We just had that."

He thought about it for a while, before suggesting, "How 'bout waffles?"

She quickly sat up and had a bright smile on her face, "Yeah!" He left the bedroom and went to the kitchen while Lena blinked about the house rambling on about waffles. Eventually she stopped blinking and lent up right behind him.

"Can I have some tea?" She asked almost right in his ear, almost startling him.

"You know where it is."

She scowled at him with her hands on her hips then stuck her tongue out like a child who didn't get what they wanted. Lena reluctantly went to the cabinet and began making tea. But the time she was done, Vinnie had finished making the waffles and set the table.

They both dug into waffles and talked for awhile. Mostly Lena talked and Vinnie listened, while she rapidly talked about her favorite missions she went on and life at Overwatch. He periodically asked questions that brought her to new points. Vinnie could just sit there and listen to her talk all day with that very distinct and very cute accent she had. When they finished, he took the plates, and she leaned back in her chair.

"I. Am. Stuffed. Thanks, luv."

She blinked over to the couch and laid down, turning on the TV. Vinnie entered shortly thereafter and sat on the reclining chair next to the couch that Lena was sprawled out on.

"C'mere, luv. I don't bite."

"Well, you do take up the entire couch."

"Easy fix!"

She blinked into his lap startling him, "Better?" She asked resting her head on the arm of the chair. Vinnie remained silent as he began to think again. Is she just naturally a flirt, or does she have a goal in mind?

"Helloooo?" She said waving her hand in front of his face. She was now facing him, sitting up. Those big hazel eyes looking into his, "Earth to Vinnie?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, "Hmm, what?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh sorry. What was it?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you what you wanna watch, now I ave a new question: What's going on in that head of yours that's so important?" She said while tapping his forehead. She was now straddling his legs with her arms crossed, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhh, I was j-just thinking about what I wanted to watch."

She scowled him and put her hands on her hips, her head slightly titled, causing her hair to fall over her eyes, forcing her to blow it away, "You're a terrible liar."

Wow, that was cute. He smiled at that and let out a laugh while Lena was still frowning at Vinnie.

"Ya know, you can compliment me if you'd like,I don't mind," She said turning her frown into a smirk.

Part of Vinnie wanted to tell her that's not what he was thinking, at least not at that time, and tell her truth and ask if she did have feelings for him. But at the same time, he didn't want to start an in depth conversation about feelings in the morning. So he decided go with the latter and compliment her. It's not like Vinnie didn't admire her beauty the majority of the day anyway.

"Fine. I love your smile. I think it compliments your beautiful eyes," he replied with a smile. Surprisingly, that came out easier than expected. At least easier than it would've been striking a conversation that could make things awkward for the two of them.

She giggled, "Now was that so hard? Thank you by the way." Satisfied, she turned around and they began to watch TV together. There was silence for the most part, apart from the random outbursts from Lena, commenting on the show, or maybe a giggle from her. Regardless, each outburst made him smile. Vinnie appreciated her presence and actually being grateful that Talon had decided to attack Boston as strange as that sounded. After about an hour or two of watching TV, Lena turned to him.

"Wanna do something, luv?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something super duper fun! You'll love it!" She said now turning her body to face him with an excited expression. He looked at her with a confused face.

"Go on…"

"Well, as an Overwatch agent, I should be prepared for anything, right?" Vinnie nodded with his expression staying the same. "I think I should stay on my toes. Just in case an gave to save your butt again," she said the last part with a smirk.

"I don't understand, what're you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you could help me train. Ya know, just for something to do," he titled his head, signaling that he still didn't catch her drift.

"Riiight…"

Lena scoffed, "Ya bloody idiot. Let's fight! You know just a friendly competition, yeah?"

Vinnie didn't know whether he should or not. A person as wealthy as him could of course afford a personal trainer, and they could be out to use. He was almost certain that he was stronger than her, as he used to wrestle when he was in high school. But she had years of experience from Overwatch and he hadn't wrestled in said years as well.

"Here? Now?" He asked.

"Well; considering I can't go out in public, yes here. C'mon, don't be such a baby. Scared to lose to a girl?"

This went on for a couple minutes: Vinnie kept questioning this competition, and Lena egging him through insults. Finally he caved in, what's the worse that could happen?

"Alright fine. Hold on I need something I can exercise in," He was wearing a black zoot suit from yesterday's events, and needed something more comfortable. Vinnie went to his room and changed into a muscle shirt and shorts then came back into the living room.

"You ready to lose, mate?" She taunted.

"Yeah, let's get it on."

For fear of breaking anything value, he took her downstairs to where there was more space. They then established rules and started the fight. Well, their 'fight' was more of a wrestling match, because they didn't want to be exchanging just punches and kicks. The entirety of the match consisted of grappling each other, escaping holds, laughs between them both, and taunts from Tracer. This went on for about 30 minutes, fighting for dominance whether it be pinning against the wall or some form of hold or lock.

Vinnie proved right in that he was stronger than her, but she had more skill. Eventually she jumped onto him, which was surprising, and pinned him on the floor, holding his wrists. She let out a triumphant giggle, thinking she had won. Then he quickly flung her over and pinned her the same way. He taunted Tracer, then she disappeared from his grasp, and looked around the room… nothing.

"Let's try that again," she said reappearing in time and kicked him down, and when he fell, she put him in arm-bar that could've broken it. Vinnie tried to break loose, but Lena just applied more pressure.

"Yield!" She told him, Vinnie obeyed and tapped out on the floor, before she let out another laugh. They were drenched in sweat, so he grabbed a bottle of water, drinking it to stay hydrated, almost tumbling over in the process. Lena finessed her way out of her iconic jacket, which was pretty impressive how quickly she got it off with the chronal accelerator.

Clearly she had gotten used to it. Lena was wearing a skimpy tight tank top that outlined her features. Vinnie couldn't help but stare. Luckily she didn't notice and he was called to attention with the non stop taunts from her.

"Congratulations. You won a fight against a man who had been shot a few days ago," he said to defend himself.

Her smirk faded and she looks down at his leg, and sure enough, bandages were wrapped up to his right knee. Lena gasped and covered her mouth, "Vinnie, I completely forgot. I'm so, so, so sorry. I wouldn't have wanted to fight if I had remembered. I-"

He cut her off, "Lena it's fine. I'm just messing with you. If it was too much I would've told you," reassuring her. But in reality, Vinnie refrained from telling Lena that his leg actually did hurt like a bitch.

They both went upstairs as she continued to profusely apologize and he continuously reassured her. Vinnie got something to eat and Lena followed. They talked for a little bit before making their way to the couch. As they sat down, Lena blinked away and grabbed a nearby stool to put his injured leg on. She lifted it and placed it there gently, and was on the move again. Vinnie laughed at that as he watched Lena dart back and forth grabbing small pillows and ice solely for his leg.

"You know Lena, this isn't really necessa-"

Tracer cut him off with an aggressive shush. Although Vinnie had to admit it, it did feel good that she was caring for his own safety.

Eventually, she stopped and returned her position on the couch next to him. Tracer let out a sigh and put her head on his shoulder. No matter how touchy and flirtatious she was, it never got old. Each time brought the same amount of comfort as when he first met her.

She eventually fell asleep on him, slightly snoring. However, Vinnie was still not tired, so he slowly picked Lena up off the couch, careful not to wake her, and took her to the bedroom, and laid her on the bed, tucking her in.

Now that practically all the excitement in his life was sleeping, Vinnie decided to take a little. He went into his gaming room; stacked with a big TV, an advanced console called the 'Ghost', and a PC along with a vast selection of video games. He noticed the stack of games had been toppled over. Lena must've came in here yesterday. After fiddling around, Vinnie put in his desired game, and played in peace. All was quiet for a few hours. Was…

"What'cha playin'?"

The sudden outburst made him yell and throw the controller in the air, with it landing on his head. Lena giggled while Vinnie grasped his chest and head, breathing heavily, seething with pain.

"Ow goddamn! Please don't do that again…"

She giggled again, "You didn't answer my question, luv."

He gestured towards the large screen, "I'm playing The Mob Rules! Was it necessary to sneak up and scare the hell out of me to ask that? Oh my head…"

Lena giggled once more and hopped over the couch to sit next to Vinnie.

"Lemme play."

"Alright, fine…"

She grabbed the controller off the ground and started playing. Vinnie let Tracer go on and do her thing because he was about to get off anyhow. Surprisingly, she wasn't terrible, and didn't even have to tell her the controls. He looked at her and saw the focus on her face with her tongue sticking out to the side.

"I'm no Hana, but hey at least I know how to play," She was commented with a giggle at the end. Obviously she was referring to Hana Song, pro gamer. More than just a pro now that he thought of it.

She played for about an hour, then dropped the controller and headed out. Vinnie shut down the TV and the Ghost and followed her. It was getting late so he decided to make them dinner. Lena made her usual cupid tea while he prepared everything. She talked about anything that came to her mind. Mostly tonight, it had been about Vinnie. He answered her questions as then cleaned up after they were done.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower. You know where everything's at," he told Lena, beginning to walk away. She was still sitting at the table on her phone then she perked up.

"Mind if I join you, luv?" Lena asked with a bright smile.

Vinnie suddenly stopped walking and just stood there with wide eyes, turning around to stare at her. He swore her life goal was to make him blush 24/7, "What did you say?"

"I need showers too, ya know. C'mon it'll be fun!" Lena blinked over to Vinnie, grabbed his hand, pulled him to the bathroom by the bedroom, and turned on the shower with the water emerging forward.

"Be right back," she said turning toward the door. Vinnie prevented her from moving by grasping her arm firmly, pulling her closer towards him.

"Lena, wait. What's with all the flirting? Why do you do it?" Vinnie finally manned up to ask, expecting a long answer that will lead to a discussion.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just falling for ya, luv," Lena said with a smile and blinked away, leaving no room for Vinnie to respond.

He just stood there motionless and dumbfounded. Did she just say he was falling for Vinnie? Within moments, Lena returned naked except for her chronal accelerator.

"Naked Tracer reporting for duty!" She said with a mock salute.

God she was sexy. Her modestly sized yet perky breasts were hardly hidden behind the accelerator. Her long legs led to a thick ass. 'Down there' She was clan shaven and looked pretty damn tight. Her hourglass figure was enough to make super models glow with envy.

"What are ya doing, luv? We're taking a shower, not going out. Take your clothes off."

He just stood there admiring her body, before snapping out of it, shaking his head. "Umm…"

"Awww, is widdle Vinnie embawassed of his body?" She taunted with her lower lip sticking out.

He scowled at her so he took his clothes off, as Lena watched with a smirk on her face. Once Vinnie was all bare, she couldn't help but stare with wide eyes at his crotch area. He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey! My eyes are up here. What you see something that you like down there, sweetie?" He taunted her as Lena shook her head and blushed. Yes, he finally got her blushing for once.

"Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon," Lena said grabbing Vinnie's hand, pulling him into the shower.

"Wait, is that thing waterproof?" He asked, pointing towards her accelerator.

She giggled and reassured, "Of course, luv. Winston's a genius."

Vinnie admired her body getting soaked under the steaming shower and Lena did the same with him. He tried not to stare too much for fear of getting a little too 'excited.' They washed and rinsed their bodies, occasionally helping each other.

When they were done, Tracer and Vinnie just stared at each other with the water hitting against his back, shielding her. Suddenly, she looked at him with a smirk. This wasn't her normal cheery smile, no, he had seen this before. It was her devious smile that she had last night on the couch.

Lena moved closer and pinned him against the shower wall. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her lips. Her lips were so soft, so warm, and so enticing. She passionately yet slowly kissed Vinnie, occasionally breaking apart to get some air. He put her hands on her waist. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and backed up a little, putting her hands on her hips, looking at him with a frown.

"What happened now?" He asked, confused at her gesture.

"When a totty snogs, you snog back." She said passive aggressively, still frowning.

"Wha-" as he opened his mouth, Lena cut Vinnie off.

"Hush up. Here comes round 2, and you better give back this time."

She began to lean in with her arms going up to his neck again when he grabbed her, spun her, and pinned her. Vinnie put one arm on her hands that were pinned together above her head and he put the other on her hip. Their bodies were pressed up one another. Before she could even react, he kissed her on her neck and she let out a small moan of pleasure.

With small kisses all on her neck, he worked his way up to her lips and kissed her like she did to him except a little more… adventurous. Vinnie's tongue traveled all throughout her mouth, wrestling her own tongue. Lena's moans fueled him to keep going, kissing her smooth lips, then he broke it with a smirk on his own face.

"You mean like that?" Vinnie asked, "Sweet thing?"

"Ooooh… kiss me like that again," Lena replied softly.

He chuckled and turned off the shower. He felt in control now. Is this what she felt like all the time? As much as Vinnie wanted to fuck Lena right here and now, he thought she wanted to do more, and he wanted to build that sexual tension, leaving her desiring more. Somehow he managed to restrict himself so when the time comes, which it most definitely will be now, Lena, and Vinnie for that matter, will be ultimately satisfied with one another. He began to step out of the shower until she grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"Please?" Tracer asked with desperation in her voice and on her face. This was something that Mr. Zoot Suit Riot would be cherishing for a long, long time. Lena Oxton, a very confident woman, was now resorted to begging for a kiss from Vinnie of all people!

He looked at her, still smirking and still in control. What harm could a kiss do? Vinnie leaned into her and put a hand on her soft cheek, and kissed her again, slower this time and then be broke, actually exiting the shower this time to dry himself off.

"One more," Lena said still standing in the shower. With that, he let out a small chuckle, and exited the bathroom to get on something to wear to bed. She followed Vinnie dripping wet, not caring about drying off.

"I know you want to fuck me, luv," she said following him to his wardrobe to get a basic pair of white shorts and he remained topless.

"You know me so well," Vinnie replied casually.

"Then why not just do it already?" Lena said while she was grabbing his arm firmly with both of hers.

Vinnie leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Because you want it more than I do."

With that, Lena practically melted and fell into a small daze then woke up from it, realizing he had gone to the bathroom to brush his teeth. She ran into the bathroom on her toes, her breast slightly jiggling behind her accelerator as she blocked the door. Vinnie laughed at how speechless she had become, before throwing a towel at her.

"I don't want this bed getting soaked. You're still dripping wet."

She dried herself off and out on her Union Jack underwear, only the bottoms, and hopped into bed frowning with her arms crossed. He returned to the bed and got in with her. Lena looked at him and climbed on top of him, putting her head on his shoulder and letting her lips rest on one part of his neck, clearly at an attempt for sex.

"Night Lena," Vinnie said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Tracer groaned at her failure and Vinnie laughed, before they both fell asleep.

(Next morning)

Waking up, Vinnie did not feel the light yet pleasant weight of the petite British brunette on his chest. He woke up with surprising ease, looked to the clock, and saw that it was still fairly early. He sat up, sending a hand through his hair and removed the covers of the bed.

Feeling the cold breeze through his lower body, he was half tempted to put the covers back on and fall asleep again. No, it was time to get up. Vinnie noticed there was a particularly good smell in the air. A scent of food being cooked. He got out of bed, stood up, and stretched before exiting to go to the kitchen.

He saw, of course, Lena standing before him hovering about the kitchen, cooking something with a smile on her face. She was lightly humming a tune he didn't recognize. She still had only the lower half of her underwear, leaving everything bare, leaving everything else bare, and Vinnie realized he still had no shirt on. Staring at her was not a difficult task he thought, eyeing all her beautiful curves. Tracer eventually noticed him and her smile turned to one that showed her pearly whites.

"Look what I made for you!" She giggled as she held out a plate of kielbasa and scrambled eggs. He complimented her on the look and smell of it, she grabbed a plate, set the table, then smiled at him, standing close, and in front of Vinnie.

"How long have you been up, Lena?"

"Uhh…" she looked up to the ceiling and started counting on her hand, "for about 2 hours."

"And you decided to make breakfast?" How sweet of you."

She lightly chuckled at that, "Well I didn't wanna wake ya cause you looked so… cute sleeping. I got bored and decided to see if I remembered Ange's recipes."

He gave her an affirmative look and a nod and sat down at the table as he joined him. Vinnie began eating and Lena looked at him with an anxious expression, seeking approval of her dish. As he swallowed the food, Vinnie complimented her cooking and her expression turned to one of satisfaction. Lena clapped her hands together in front of her face and she began eating as well.

"Did ya sleep well, luv?"

"It was much better with you next to me," Vinnie flirted with a smile and she just laughed. She blushed but her expression did not seem to change, acting as if a smooth line such as that didn't get to her. Vinnie had to admit; Lena was real good at hiding all her other emotions with negative connotations. He wouldn't have been able to tell if not for the change in her skin tone. It was quite the mystery of what went on in that head of hers.

The two began talking as usual. Just random stuff of little importance. However, he did like these moments with her. Where the two lost track of time and listened to her ramble on. Eventually the finished eating the well-cooked breakfast Lena had made. Vinnie went to the bathroom and did his morning routine. He came back to see Lena staring at her clothes in her ha did with a puzzled look.

"I'm gonna need some new clothes, luv. These ones are dirty."

"You could always just wash them."

"…I still want new clothes."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. She dropped the clothes and moved closer to big Vinnie's arm right. She looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Pleeeeeease?"

Vinnie looked down at her, "I have no clue what you want and if you need underwear, I don't know where and what to look for."

She smiled brighter, knowing there's a silver hope that he'd go shopping, "I know!" She said, before releasing his arm and blinking away into the living room. He walked out of the bedroom to find her, seeing her writing stuff down quickly on a post-it note.

"Here!" She said holding the note out to him along with her usual smile.

He took the note and examined over it. It was a list of things she wanted him to get her. Full of detailed terms for feminine clothes that he didn't quite understand. Vinnie informed her that he didn't know what this meant and she tried to explain. Still not getting it, she sighed and rested her head on her hands, on the verge of giving up.

"Wait a minute. Why don't you come with me?" He asked her.

"You know I can't do that," her expression remained unchanged.

Vinnie held up a finger telling her to hold on. He went to the bedroom and opened his closet, looking through all his clothes. Lena, behind him, watched curiously, still naked apart from her underwear. He pulled out a sweatshirt and tossed it at her.

"Do you need these things to keep you anchored?" He asked tapping on the part of her accelerator attached on on both her wrists.

"Nope, they just let me blink and recall."

"That's good. Take them off."

She obeyed and took them off. The light on her accelerator slightly dimmed. He took the sweatshirt and put it on her head, letting her adjust it. It was slightly big, but that was the plan so her accelerator doesn't make an indent. He returned to the closet and grabbed a pair of old jeans that fit her well and she put them on.

"People still know what my face looks like, luv."

Vinnie grabbed a black beanie and a pair of aviators then gave them to her and she put them on and looked at herself in the mirror. The beanie was put on the back of her head, leaving some of her wild hair still showing. The dark aviators shielded her eyes completely. Some light was still shining through the accelerator but no one could tell if you weren't looking for it.

"Well done, luv. I look good," she said striking different poses in the mirror.

Vinnie took his turn getting ready so he can take the very excited Brit shopping. He donned a fedora, a trench coat, pants, and dress shoes, all black. Also, he took Lena's clothes and put them in the washing machine as he grabbed his wallet.

"Are you ready to go?" Vinnie asked Lena who was practically bouncing with excitement and she nodded, grabbing his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Whoa… is this your car, luv?" She said admiring his car, a futuristic version of a black Lincoln Continental Mark III. Vinnie nodded, feeling accomplished and unlocked the door. she looked all around the interior in awe. He smiled at her, thinking about how the purchase was worth it just to see Lena's reaction. She leaned over him as he sat down.

"What's this button do?"

He tried to stop her but she already pressed the button and he sighed face palming as the car violently jerked forward and stalled.

"That's the emergency brake. Don't touch that," Vinnie said grabbing her hand and moving it away from the button on his side.

She smiled awkwardly and let out a soft laugh, "Sorry…"

The car ride to the mall consisted of Tracer touching things in Vinnie's car such as opening the glove compartment, flipping the windshield wipers on and off, playing with the windows, turning on the lights, just tonnage a few. She truly was like a little kid, but he couldn't help but smile at her curiosity.

When they got to the mall, Lena shrieked with excitement and hurriedly got out of the car before he could even shut it off. She ran to his side of the car and opened it. She grabbed Vinnie's arm and pulled him out and quickly walked to the entrance with him. It was clear she wanted to sprint in and go through every store in a hurry, but for fear of drawing attention, she managed to refrain. She laughed as he stumbled behind her while Lena pulled him. Sometimes Vinnie forgot that he just got shot a few days ago.

When the two of them entered, her jaw dropped and she stared in awe at the large facility, putting her hand on her cheeks.

"You've never seen a mall before, Lena?"

"Not one this big, Vinnie. This is huge!" She responded using arm gestures to emphasize.

He let Lena lead the way as she explored the different options of stores in the building. Eventually she found a store with a women's clothing and she jumped with excitement. Vinnie let her run around the store eyeing different clothing. She wasn't necessarily there for formal wear, just some things to substitute for her coquettish outfit. For example, some pairs of leggings or even short shorts for the hot days. And some basic tops to put under her RAF flight jacket. It was unlikely she wanted to replace the jacket she had grown to love.

The two of them spent the day in the mall looking for the aforementioned clothing items as well as underwear. She dragged him al throughout the various stores, never losing her excitement. The bubbly woman would change into her clothe she picked out and put on a fashion show for Vinnie with the goal of seeking his approval. Often times she'd get worried about something she liked and thought the price was too high, Vinnie would of course reassure her. The money wasn't a problem, he had a large sum of it. Al that mattered was making her happy.

The only downside of today's adventure was that Vinnie was left to carry all her bags from all the different stores she went to. The more that piled on, the more he slowed down, and the harder it was to keep up with the ball of energy. Lena laughed throughout the day just from the sheer amount of clothing she had at her disposal. Every time he gave her his credit card to the cashier, Lena would give him a hug. She never missed one and on one occasion a cashier mistook Vinnie and Tracer for a couple.

Lena had just finished giving him a hug, "You two make an adorable couple, you know that," the cashier commented with a smile. Lena blushed and tensed up as she was about to correct the cashier when Vinnie interrupted her.

"Thank you," Vinnie said calmly with a smile that made Lena release some air that she had been holding in.

"Are you from around here?" The cashier asked while bagging the clothes. The young woman was very nice and clearly just asked to make small talk as to not leave awkward silence. However, Vinnie saw this as an opportunity…

"No, we recently just moved 'ere from London. Thought we'd give America a chance, yeah," he replied in his best British accent. Spending all this time with Lena meant Vinnie picked up on a lot of her dialect. Vinnie looked down Lena and saw her cheeks puffed up as to suppress a laugh.

"Oh how fun! Well I hope you two are enjoying America. Have a nice day."

"Thank you very much, love," Vinnie replies and noticed Lena's cheeks grow red trying not to laugh.

Part of Vinnie felt bad for lying to such a nice woman, but the other part said it was worth it to see Lena almost lose it. He grabbed the bag of clothes and headed out. While walking out, Lena could hardly keep it together, and she let out a few giggles from behind her mouth. When Vinnie left the store, she lost it, and started cracking up and holding her stomach.

Lena put her head on Vinnie's shoulder and told him, "I'm huuungry." They ended up eating at the food court when in-between stores afterwards and then with dozens of bags exited the mall and returned with the car. Vinnie ended up spending around a thousand dollars, but it was worth it to see Tracer so happy. Plus, a thousand dollars wouldn't put a dent into his bank account.

Without telling Lena, Vinnie pulled into a cafe. She looked up from her current bag she was staring at.

"Whoa, where are we luv?"

Without saying anything, he exited the car, to her side, grabbed her hand to help her out, and lead her to the door. The two ordered some drinks, Lena a cup of tea, and Vinnie a cup of coffee, then had a seat at a table.

"Look, Vinnie, I want to thank you. For everything. Letting me stay with you, buying me everything I want, bloody hell even hitting that bloke Reaper, I-" before she could continue, Vinnie cut her off.

"I owe you my life, Lena. The least I can do is make you happy."

She gave him a warm smile and the two drank their beverages in peace, conversing with one another. After Vinnie finished, she thanked him once more and they headed home. This time, Lena played with the radio on the way home. Switching stations back and forth, adjusting the equalizer, changing the colors on the screen, etc. It somewhat got on his nerves, but Vinnie couldn't bring himself to be mad at the adorable Brit.

When the two got back to this house, each of them grabbed some bags and entered. Lena let out a sigh of relief as she set the bags down. The two of them went their separate ways for a brief period of time. Vinnie removed his trench coat and went to the laundry room to put Lena's clothes in the dryer, while she went to his room, and got out of his clothing, and attached her wrist garments from her accelerator. She put on a pair of black leggings she picked out and finessed her way into a hot pink bra as well as a yellow tank top. Her accelerator shined brighter and she felt her abilities return to her.

"Yeah!" She yelled out as she began blinking around the house. As he started the dryer cycle, he heard various shouts of pleasure when she zipped about the house. Vinnie exited the room and was greeted with a painful force crash against his body, causing him to tumble to the ground, holding his side. In front of him was Lena rubbing her head in a similar position as him.

"Oops. Sorry, luv. I dunno how you live without time travel."

"Oh, I can manage," he replied in a sarcastic tone, a little agitated at the woman for crashing into him.

Without a reply, she took off to the living room where she had her clothes. She went through every bag holding the various clothing while staring at them in awe. She looked at Vinnie with a thankful expression as he entered and blinked into a hug.

"Thank you Vinnie, nobody has ever been this nice to me," Lena said with her face buried in his chest. He felt some tears sleeping through his shirt and he hugged her back. All remaining aggravation toward playful Overwatch agent had dissipated and been replaced with happiness.

The fact that Vinnie could make Lena so enthusiastic and grateful over simple actions that were by no means chores is something to smile about. For the first time, he began to think what will happen when she can go back home. Would the two of them go their separate ways and never speak again? That was a fate that Vinnie feared. After a minute or so of a tight embrace, he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her.

"Lena, I help you not because I have to, but because I want to," he reassured her with a smile, wiping a tear away from her cheek with one of his thumbs.

Lena lightly smacked her forehead, "Look at me. A grown woman crying over nothing. I probably look like an idiot."

With that, he let out a small laugh and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, guiding her to the couch for the two to sit down and unwind a little. Lena rested her head on Vinnie's shoulder mentally agreeing with his actions to just do nothing. Gradually, Lena started to cheer up, making comments, or asking Vinnie meaningless questions.

"Hey Vinnie."

"Hmm?"

"If you were a color, which would you be?"

She even took a selfie with him. Holding out her phone, she winked and with the other hand, she held up two fingers while he simply smiled. She's constantly shift her position from resting her head on his to sitting upside down on the couch to laying on her stomach on his lap to laying on her back, covering most of the couch and having her feet resting on his shoulders.

"Vinnie rub my feet," she asked him, waving them in front of him, which caught him off guard.

"Hmm, what?" He snapped back to reality as he was out of it.

"Please luv? They're killing me…" Tracer whined, pouting her lips. Trying as she might, Vinnie didn't budge as he found this ridiculous.

"That's funny, you weren't like this ten minutes ago," he retorted.

"Please?" She begged.

"Forget it, I ain't massaging your feet."

Tracer then decided to give him sad puppy eyes, to try and break him. Vinnie looked down in her direction and saw her look. He was now feeling guilty but refrained from giving in, he tried to look away but then she made sounds that resembled a whining puppy.

She then spoke in her cutesiest voice, "Pretty please, Vinnie?" Blinking a few times, so her lashes fluttered, her lip moved, as if she were to start crying.

He simply sighed and grabbed the spunky Brit's feet and began to massage them. Vinnie hadn't noticed that Tracer's feet were so small and delicate. She made a sound of satisfaction as she was enjoying his soft touch.

"Ooh luv, that feels so good…" she breathed cutely as Vinnie carried on. She was hypnotized by the way he was massaging, as he then moved from her soles to her tiny toes, making Tracer moan every time he touched them, even kissing them did the trick.

But after a while of massaging her feet, Vinnie noticed Lena was slightly shivering and that she had goosebumps along her arms.

"You know Lena, your jacket should be done drying by now," he told her noticing that she was cold.

Lena sat up with a smile and blinked away into the laundry room while he remained on the couch. After a few moments, Vinnie heard her loud accented voice emerge from the other room.

"Awww rubbish!"

Vinnie snickered at the complaint and got up to see what was wrong. He went into the laundry room to see Lena with an agitated look as she stared at her RAF jacket in her hands.

"Look what your bloody machine did to my jacket!" She practically shouted. She held up the jacket and Vinnie noticed that it was significantly smaller than before. The wash had in fact shrunk her jacket. He couldn't manage to suppress a laugh, and he scowled at him and punched his arm.

"It's not funny, Vinnie!"

"I'm sure it's fine. Try it on."

"You really expect me to fit into this? Exactly how small do you think I am luv?"

You can at least try Lena."

She remained silent and shook her head as she began to put it on. She struggled but with practice of putting clothes on with her accelerator, she managed to get it on. When she zipped it up to a little above her chest, his jaw dropped. She looked very sexy to say the least.

It outlined her body, ending a few inches above her belly button, revealing her thin am toned stomach. The right jacket perked her breasts up, making them look larger. That short jacket combined with her already tight leggings made her look even more ravishing and stunning.

"I take it you like the new style huh, luv?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, notching Vinnie gawking at her.

"Uh, ahem yeah no. It looks fine to me. You can hardly see a difference," he told her with a red face, trying not to laugh.

She sighed, "Well, I guess it's better than nothing."

As he exited the room, she tied her best to stretch out the jacket, and when it wouldn't budge, she let out a groan of frustration. Lena went into the bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror, turning her torso to look at the different angles with her altered jacket.

"Hmm… I see why you were drooling, luv. I do look hot!" Lena shouted to Vinnie in the other room, making him smile.

"Yeah right, listen I don't feel like making dinner, so just have some snacks if you get hungry." After that conversation, he went to the bathroom. When he came back, there was no sign of Lena. He heard a faint, rapid clicking, and knew exactly where she was. He went into the gaming room to see, of course, Lena playing with a determined look. She noticed Vinnie and giggled.

"Look at me go luv!"

He shook his head with a smirk and sat down next to her and watched her play for awhile.

Eventually, Lena made herself some tea and grabbed a cookie, and the two sat in the living room together. Vinnie turned on his stereo to put on soothing music. Lena shifted her position so that she was lying on top of him on her back. She broke the silence first.

"Play with my hair," she ordered.

"What?"

"You know, just stroke it and stuff. It feels good," she replied with a smile, looking up at him.

Vinnie obeyed and began stroking her soft, hazel, wild hair. Tracer had shut her eyes in pleasure as he ran his fingers through her hair slowly.

"I meant to ask you Lena," he said, continuing to 'play' with her hair, "That chronal accelerator, what's it like having on all the time?" Vinnie was reminded to ask her that when he began to feel the metal dig into his stomach, causing slight discomfort.

"Well… it can be uncomfortable, but ya get used to it I guess," he nodded as he took in her words, but he turned his to the left and a saw a strange blue sphere beside him.

"Lena, what's that thing on the floor?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh that's a charger," she replied to him.

Vinnie looked at her with a baffled expression, "A charger? What for?"

She giggled at his cluelessness, "For my accelerator."

"But I thought you always need that on you at all times?"

"Well, that's partially true. I need it to stay anchored, but Winston said that as long as it's charging near me, I won't disappear into nothing," she reassured Vinnie.

"Oh alright…" he said, "Does it need to be charged now?"

She noticed the concern in his voice, and pondered with that thought for a while, "Not really, but I don't see any harm to not charge it."

Lena arose from him, took off her accelerator, and quickly placed it on the sphere shaped charger, which emitted a blue light and a faint humming noise. She stretched out her arms and made a sigh of relief, "It's a real pain on the shoulders," then an idea sprung in her mind, as she laid down back on Vinnie, "Hey, ya know what? Do you wanna give me a back massage. Please?"

"Sure, why not?" His hands shifted from her hair to her narrow shoulders, firmly rubbing them. Vinnie felt that she had some large knots there. As he got them out, she released moans of relaxation, making him want to find more knots just to hear her moan again. After about 15 minutes of rubbing her shoulders and back, she turned around so that she was laying on top of him, her large light brown eyes gazing into his. She had her usual smile on and her arms were on both sides of his shoulders.

"Thanks luv. How could I repay you?" Before Vinnie could respond, her cheery smile turned into a devious smirk. "Wait, I have an idea," Lena responded to her own question in a low voice.

Slowly, Lena put a hand on Vinnie's face and the other on his chest. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his neck. Lightly kissing the spot, with her kiss turning into more of a suck. She sucked on his neck and began to bite it, not enough to bleed, but enough for him to feel a pang, just what she wanted.

Lena did this all around one side of his neck, biting, and sucking as she worked her way up. Then she began to lightly nibble on his earlobe. From there, she kissed down to his cheek, where she began lightly licking. The feeling of Tracer's tongue on Vinnie's cheek brought upon a tickling sensation, but one he didn't want to go away.

From his cheek, Lena kissed down to the side of Vinnie's lip where she stopped briefly. She grabbed his lower lip with her teeth, pulled it, and let go, letting out soft giggle. Then she moved in and pressed her lips against his. How he missed the feeling of her soft lips against his own. She moved up on the couch so that she was in a straddling position, and she held his face with both her small hands.

As Tracer was kissing Vinnie slowly, she slid her tongue into his own, circling his own and in the midst of their kiss, one of her hands slowly slid down his face, tickling it. Her other hand went down his torso and stopped when it reached his crotch. Tracer pulled away from the kiss and looked at Vinnie with a smirk.

While on top of him, Lena slowly slid her black leggings off, as if to tease him. Then she took her flight jacket off, equally seductive, revealing a pink bra she had on. She stayed in her underwear and returned to kissing him. Vinnie slid one hand up her side and below her boobs while the other one held onto her upper thigh, slightly rubbing it. These actions made Tracer squirm and quietly moan against his lips.

Vinnie brought his other hand up to her chest and began delicately groping Tracer's perky breasts. His hands slid to her back and took her bra off, before returning to his previous action of feeling her chest. The constant toying with her boobs and small pinches to her nipples made Lena gasp and moan regularly.

Tracer pulled away from his lips to take his white shirt off along with his tie, exposing his chest, tracing her hands down his body and to his waist line. She lowered herself, then pulled down his pants and stripped him of his boxers, before finally revealing his 'holy diver.'

"Dear god…" she blushed hard and kept staring in awe.

While it was only her second time seeing it, Lena was still star struck by his size. Grabbing it firmly with her small hands, she leaned closer with her hot breath hitting his member, making Vinnie shudder. Tracer gave it small quick kisses from the base up until the tip, earning a hiss, then she began to stroke him with more moans emerging from Vinnie while it grew with each act she committed.

"It feels marvelous," she whispered to him, continuing to slowly stroke him as he just sat there, wanting to let her little soft hands do all the work.

After a while of jacking his hardened member, Tracer stuck her tongue out and placed it on his tip, flicking it a bunch to make Vinnie turn bright red. After teasing him for a few seconds, she fully wrapped her mouth and went down on it, bobbing her head.

"Oh god, your mouth is… glorious," he breathed slowly. Letting it go, she ran her tongue all along the length of his cock, kissing the tip, before giggling then inserting it again inside her warm mouth.

Tracer decided to go faster and deeper, eliciting more moans form him, wanting to see the expression on his face when he gave her what she desire dearly. Vinnie shut his eyes and his fingers gripped to the couch.

"Ooh Lena, if you don't slow down, I'm g-going to…"

Tracer knew what he meant, so she released his dick from her mouth, started stroking it fast, aimed it towards her face, "Yes luv, give it to me. Come on, you can do it!" She pleaded desperately.

After a few seconds, Vinnie finally unleashed bliss onto her. His member rapidly shot out sticky strands of his seed, landing on Lena's face. When she felt the hotness of his cum hit against her skin, she shut her eyes.

"Ooh baby…" she breathed out, his load slowly dripping into her mouth and she tasted it before giggling, indicating that she enjoyed the taste. While she cleaned herself, Vinnie panted feverishly, as he never experienced stimulation like that before. He looked over and saw Lena smiling at him. He moved closer to Tracer and simply stared into her hazel eyes.

"What is it, luv?" She perked up at him.

Vinnie put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "You please me, I please you…"

He got up from the couch and set her down to where he was moments ago. Once Lena got into position, Vinnie lowered himself to her groin, slid her panties off, and tossed them to the side. He then spread her legs apart, stuck out his tongue, and started to lick her private area.

It took Vinnie a few seconds to find a sweet and wet spot, but when he did, it put her under his control, and he continued to lick slowly as if he were licking ice cream. The excitement forced Lena to put her hands on his head and the longer that he went, the more moans emerged from her, and the harder she pressed him down.

"Ooh Vinnie, that feels so good!" She moaned melodically, pressing his head down on her pussy.

Vinnie's hot tongue explored her very tight womanhood, licking slowly and sexually. She was getting very wet and horny, continuing to press hard and moan louder. His hands were exploring her body, often fondling around her hips. He also managed to expose her clit and his tongue began feeling it, Lena panted quickly as she was very sensitive down there.

"Wait luv, don't… ahh~lick… I'm gonna," she said with short breaths, stopping at every other word because she was enthralled by his actions.

When he heard that, Vinnie buried his tongue as deep as he could into her pussy, and kicked into overdrive and licked her clit as fast as he could which made her go wild.

"Ooh Vinnie!!" After twenty seconds of fast licking, Lena reached her own bliss, her legs quivered, and she discharged onto Vinnie's face, her eyes rolled back into her skull as she panted quickly.

He detached from her crotch and licked around his mouth, savoring Lena's taste as his face was now a bit wet and sticky. Now they both just looked at each other, panting like crazy, trying to regain some energy. However, they were not yet finished.

"You ready, baby?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, I am," she whispered back.

Vinnie went back on the couch with Lena straddling him, climbing onto his once more hardened member, slowly sliding it all the way inside her and let out another moan as she did so.

"Ooh my god…" she breathed slowly, placing her arms around his body.

"So goddamn tight," he whispered, enjoying the sensation of her womanhood clenching him.

She began to move her hips so that his dick would be in and out of her, becoming faster with each insert, which since it was covered in some of his cum and her spit, made it easier.

His hands moved to her boobs, groping them as her hands were holding onto his wrists tightly. She continued to ride on top of him, gasping. Lena's hands moved to his chest while Vinnie's hands moved to her thick ass to smack it and help ride him.

Eventually, Vinnie pushed Lena off of him and onto the couch as he sat up and she smiled at him, her face glistening with sweat. With his knees on the couch and her legs wrapped around him, he began thrusting repeatedly. Tracer's moans came out louder than before and she had her hands on his back, scratching him with each pump. Blood was most likely drawn, but he didn't really care about that. All the Italian cared about was satisfying the cute British woman in front of him.

Lena rested her chin on his shoulder as Vinnie moved closer towards her, kissing her upper chest, her neck, and finally her lips. Her hands were moved from his back as he grabbed them with his own, clasping them together. She stared up at him as he stared back at her, both maintaining eye contact with tears almost emerging, not knowing if they were from pain or pleasure.

"Lena, I'm gonna blow!" He tried to pull away to finish, but she wrapped her legs tight around him.

"Fire away Vinnie!" He stared down at Tracer with a confused expression.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, just trust me luv!!"

He got one last hard pump in and she let out a loud moan, causing him to finish inside of her. All tension between the two was released. She loosened her legs that were around him and he let go of her. The two breathed heavily for a few moments before she grabbed her accelerator, placed it on herself, before it lit up then Lena disappeared then reappeared in the same spot.

"What was that?" He asked her in a exasperated breath.

"Look silly," she giggled and pointed down to her vagina, noticing that the semen was gone before he let out a sigh of relief.

The two of them were dripping with sweat and tears of joy. With that Vinnie pulled Tracer into a passionate kiss. Afterwards, he just laid down the couch and she climbed on top him, nuzzling her head against his neck, the spikes of her hair tickling their cheeks. Both fell asleep with each other on the couch, without saying anything else, smiling.

(Weeks later)

All had been peaceful for the most part in Boston. The authorities basically gave up looking for the culprits for the destruction of a few buildings. They had to worry about the crimes in the present and couldn't dwell on the past. Vinnie's work building had been repaired quickly due to the fact they had the best omnics working on it and his leg had mostly healed with the medications from the doctor.

Lena and Vinnie were pretty much in an unspoken relationship. Neither of them would dare ask the other if it was true and they had no desire to see other people. He had taken her out in public more and more as the government cared less and less. Whether it be a nice dinner or just to go shopping, Lena was becoming less of a shadow and Vinnie was enjoying it.

He dealt with all the bubbly brunette antics all day long. From taking random pictures with her to her starting playful fights with him to her child like curiosity. Lena certainly kept Vinnie busy for the past few weeks.

The touchy and flirtatious Brit had only grown closer to the young and handsome Italian. She snuggled with him every night, often hugs for no reason, and it wasn't uncommon for them to have sex. Sometimes she'd tackle him out of nowhere and gave him a kiss or 'fights' becoming more intimate, just to name a few examples.

These times with her have been some of, if not the best days of his life. Everything was all hunky dory, until today when they revoked the lockdown on the city, allowing Lena to return to her normal life. This was the day Vinnie feared for a long time, but quickly diverted his thoughts to not think about it. It was the midday when they announced the end of the lockdown and it was all over the local news on TV and notifications on his phone.

Vinnie figured he'd talk to Lena about it. She was sitting at the kitchen table, one hand holding her head and the other playing with her tea bag in her cup. She had an upset expression on her face as she sat. He walked up to her and set his phone in front of her, startling her from thought. The phone had the news article on it.

"The lockdown's over. You can go home now!" Vinnie told her with an excited expression, masking his true feelings. She looked over the phone briefly and looked up at him.

"Oh… yeah I-I heard. It's great, yeah," she was definitely upset about something. Lena tried to have an upbeat attitude, but failed terribly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well… kinda… can we talk?"

Vinnie nodded then Lena stood up, grabbed his hands, and lead him to the couch where they sat close to one another. She opened her mouth a little bit couldn't find the words.

"Shouldn't you be happy that you can return to Overwatch?" Vinnie broke the silence as he could tell she was struggling.

"Yeah, I am… it's just…" she looked to her lap, closed her eyes tight, took a deep breath, and looked back at Vinnie.

"What's wrong? Tell me…"

"I know this might sound crazy but… come with me," she said with a pleasing expression. Vinnie stared at her for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"What?"

"Come with me to Gibraltar. When we don't have missions we could stay at my place in London. You could become an Overwatch agent!" She said the last part with a hopeful smile. Once more, Vinnie tried to take in what she said and hesitated a few moments before speaking.

"But, I'm not like you. I'm not a soldier or anything. I can't do what you or any of the other agents can."

"That's why we'll practice. You and I together. The world needs more heroes, luv. You would've died if not for an Overwatch agent. Don't cha wanna return the favor?"

Vinnie sighed, "I appreciate what you did for me, really I do. But any movement made by Overwatch is considered an act of terrorism. Think of why we're together right now… because you can't be seen in duty as an agent," He told her firmer than he meant it to be. Lena looked away and but her lower lip. Vinnie had a point, but that wasn't going to stop the determined woman before him.

"We can get past that… I know we will. People need us now more than ever," Lena hasn't realized that she had been gripping Vinnie's hands tightly throughout the conversation.

The jazz music played somberly as Vinnie sighed and briefly looked out the window seeing the city of Boston in the horizon, "I don't know Lena… I have a good thing here."

It was true, he did. Vinnie worked hard to get to where he was. It payed off too as evident by his nice house, his car, and great possessions. Leaving now meant that he'd have to quit his job, leave people he knew well, and all those years of hard work would be down the drain. He looked into Lena's big brown eyes and saw a sorrowful look on her face.

"Well, we could have something better!" She shouted, stunning him. They had so much meaning behind them. That was the last thing Vinnie had expected her to say. She took his silence as a queue to go on.

"We could go on missions. You could help us take down Talon. You'll be a hero to everyone… to me."

The normal, bright and cheery Brit was more serious now than he'd ever seen her. Vinnie pulled his hand away from hers. This important question came out of nowhere. He quickly thought about the pros and cons about leaving his current life and becoming someone new.

"Lena I-"

"Vincent, please I beg you…"

Lena cut him off from his indecisive statement. This was not like normal upbeat drawn out 'please' where she would playfully ask for something. No, this was a sincere plea as Tracer never called Vinnie by his full name, since she first arrived. The time traveler truly wanted him to go live with her and become an agent. That was a big responsibility and an even bigger commitment for him to accept.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… okay."

Lena's somber expression gradually turned into a smile, and her smile grew and grew as she processed his words.

"Really!!?"

He sighed and nodded at her. Lena let out a loud cheer and tackled him onto the couch with her legs around Vinnie's waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said in quick succession. She gave Vinnie what seemed like a hundred small kisses on his cheek in a similar fashion as her words.

"I'll call Winston right away!" She exclaimed as she immediately pulled out her phone and pressed it up against her ear and walked out of the room. Vinnie on the other hand was taking into consideration on what he just agreed to. His conscience was teetering back and forth between excitement and regret.

Cons: Years of work in a specific field, all for him to need years of combat training; he wouldn't need this beautiful house anymore; how could he tell his coworkers that he was resigning for no reason?; his life was going to be in the line on a weekly basis; there's a chance Overwatch will not be revived.

Pros: He gets to live with the girl of his dreams; he gets to save the world with the girl of his dreams; he'd be a well trained soldier (With the help of the girl of his dreams).

Vinnie sighed with his head in his hands. After a while, he began to have confidence in his split decision. As he remained there to think, Lena blinked in front of him and stared at him, smiling. She held her phone to her chest with both hands.

"Winston said he could send a drone that will be here in about 5 hours right here," she held out her phone to show him a nearby location on a map. Vinnie recognizes the place, it was in the outskirts of Boston in a large field, probably about 25 minutes away with no traffic.

He nodded at her, "Wait, what do I do with all my stuff? My house, my car, my clothes?"

Lena bit her lip, "Well… you can keep your car at my place. Some agents will come get all your belongings later. As for the house… it has to go."

He sighed and she quickly reassured Vinnie, holding out her hands, almost in a defensive position.

"Don't worry luv, we have some people that can sell this place in a jiffy," she giggled with excitement and saw that he was rubbing his head, clearly not as anxious about this whole fiasco as she was. Lena sat down next to him and out an arm around Vinnie. Her look of anticipation faded to that of worry.

"What's wrong, luv? Don't wanna be an Overwatch agent and live with me?"

Vinnie quickly reassured her and stood up, removing her arm from his shoulder, tilting his fedora forward so she wouldn't see his expression, "No, it's gonna be great. I can't wait." He somehow managed to say that with a smile. She laughed with excitement again and kissed his cheek then blinked away to do god knows what. It wasn't as if that was a lie, because becoming an agent will certainly be an adventure. There was just doubt that clouded his mind. Possibly fear, possibly anxiety… probably all three.

Vinnie had some work to do for the next couple hours. The first thing he needed to do was resign from his job. He figured that it would be more appropriate to speak to his superiors in person, so Vinnie drove to the building he work(ed) in and called a meeting.

His associates were not so pleased to hear his news for them. When asked why, he tried his best to be discreet and told them that something better had came up. After getting them to understand, Vinnie bid his farewells and headed home.

Vinnie was packing a small duffel bag with items he needed overnight, just in case there was a delay on the delivery of his belongings. While he was doing that, Lena was blinking all around him, speaking at light soles with comments such as, "This is gonna be so much fun," and "You're gonna love Gibraltar." For the most part Vinnie was silent, being encompassed by his thoughts.

An hour before the pick up, Lena and Vinnie left the house. Before leaving, he got one last look of his luxurious house and smiled, for that house was a symbol of his success. He'd have to leave that all behind for a new life.

Once they got to the large open field surrounded by trees, Lena and Vinnie waited. They arrived via Ubercharge, then walked about 10 minutes to the destination. They both sat in the tall dry grass mostly silence. She was sitting cross legged fiddling with pieces of grass, before noticing him beside her motionless, dazed in thought. Lena scooted closer to Vinnie and hugged him, bringing him out of his train of thought.

"You made the right decision luv," she said with her head buried against his chest. Lena's breath tickled his neck as she tilted her head up a little. Her words struck him and exited his mind and he hugged her back.

Vinnie held Lena until they heard a gentle whirring noise that made them both look up to see their unmanned aircraft gently descending into the field. The drone was a VTOL like ship with two massive jets on each wing angled upwards. The door opened automatically and they both walked in.

It was a fairly big aircraft with luxurious white seating all about. There were windows scattered throughout it. This was clearly not a vehicle for military use. Upfront was a control panel and two seats that allowed the aircraft to be taken out of auto pilot and be driven manually. Lena looked around with a look of astonishment and he mimicked her as he got in. Once the aircraft got high enough, the jets on both sides turned horizontally, and a flight at high velocity took place.

Once Vinnie took a seat, the door closed and began its ascension. He noticed a miniature fridge stocked with beverages and grabbed two bottles of water for him and Lena. The ride was very smooth and the two of them remained silent mostly, sitting across from each other.

Lena abruptly stood up with a smirk and walked to the front. She took hold of the steering wheel and turned off autopilot. The ride immediately became a little rougher which made Vinnie look up in confusion.

"This is your captain speaking. Our estimated time of arrival is 4 hours and 25 minutes. Thank you for choosing Tracer airlines."

Vinnie looked up to the front, wide eyed as he saw her flying. There wasn't a chance that she wouldn't do something wild. He ran up to the co-pilots seat and strapped in, preparing for the worst.

"What are you doing?!" Vinnie asked her, slightly panicked.

Tracer giggled, "I'm gonna show you why I was the best pilot out there."

Lena immediately nose dived the plane, causing him to scream and her to laugh as they plummeted to Earth at high speed. As they got close to the ground, she pulled up. She went up and up and up, then backwards. She laughed more while Vinnie panicked more as she continued her backflip. As she straightened it out, she looked at him with a smile while he was breathing hard.

"I have this under control," she tried to reassure him.

"You tryin' to kill me?!" He yelled at her like a madman.

As he clutched his heart, she spun the entire jet to do a barrel roll making him jump. Her erratic driving continued for about 20 minutes until she put it back in autopilot and returned to her seat. She laughed the entire time, and as much he'd hate to admit it, she was a damn good pilot.

Vinnie sat down with a sigh of relief and she gave him a smile as if she didn't just threaten his life. She got out of her seat and sat on his lap, placing her head on the base of his neck. The spikes of Lena's hair tickled his chin as she gently played with his hands. She let out a soft adorable yawn, then interlocked her hands with his. Her yawn reminded him how tired he was and the two of them fell asleep with each other.

(Later) [Brave New World]

Lena and Vinnie woke up at the same time when she stirred in his lap. There was not much time left in the journey. Both of them had the consensus to not move at all, and they remained snuggling with one another. They were sitting in comfort when Vinnie heard the 10 minute remaining notification. She lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him.

"Oi, by the way, I forgot to tell Winston you were coming with me," she let out a nervous laugh as he looked at her wide eyed.

"You what?!"

"I guess it just never crossed my mind," she laughed again and he remained silent. "Aww don't worry. Everyone's gonna love you, I promise."

The aircraft approached the impressive orange and white base and landed on a helicopter pad by the edge of the water. Lena got excited when she saw her d base and pressed her face against a window. There were few soldiers patrolling the base, not even batting an eye at the descending VTOL. Next to the landing pad was a large gorilla in white armor adjusting his glasses. When the aircraft landed, the door opened and Lena ran out and jumped onto the gorilla.

"Winston!" She shouted as she hugged him.

Winston laughed, "Good to see you again Lena." He looked at Vinnie standing in the doorway of the VTOL awkwardly. His smile faded as he sort of pushed Lena off him, "and who might you be?"

Before he could open his mouth, Lena chimed in, "Oi Winston, this is Vinnie. He's gonna be an Overwatch agent!"

"Ahh… so this is the Vinnie I've heard so much about." He smiled and looked at Lena who blushed and looked away, "Lena, may I have a word with you?" Winston said leading her a few feet away. Vinnie couldn't make out what they were saying, so he just stood there awkwardly.

"Lena, you can't just bring people here without my permission," Winston said in an aggressive tone.

"Winston, luv, we need more agents. Overwatch can't be revived with the small number of soldiers we have."

"Does he have any experience at all?" Winston replied in an almost sarcastic tone.

Lena looked away, "Well… no it really."

Winston sighed and rubbed his forehead, "What made you think you could bring him here?"

"He has what it takes, luv, I know it. He saved my life after all."

Winston sighed again and she continued, "I'll train him. I'm sure McCree and Genji can help him too. He'll be in tip top shape in no time, I promise."

The gorilla scientist looked down at the Brit who clasped her hands up to her face. Her lower lip was protruding and her eyebrows were raised, giving off the impression that she was begging the gorilla.

"Fine. He's you responsibility. Do you understand Lena?"

Lena jumped onto Winston with a big smile, "I understand. Thanks big guy!"

Lena blinked over to Vinnie with a big smile, "Welcome to Overwatch!"

Winston rolled his eyes and walked towards him, "I am Winston. Lena will be your tour guide and personal trainer. If you have any questions, ask her. I look forward to seeing you in action in the future." Vinnie thanked him for letting him join, he nodded and walked away.

"So luv, where should we start?" Vinnie simply shrugged and she grabbed his hand, pulling him quickly, clearly eager about this tour.

He walked down a series of large walkways. All around were different futuristic looking buildings colored in either white, blue, orange, or a mix. The Overwatch logo was everywhere. The setting sun made the surrounding body of water look stunning, and it was hard to divert his eyes from it. As he walked, Lena pointed out different buildings and told him where they were.

Lena lead Vinnie to a door and she pulled out a card and swiped it on a mechanism next to it. They entered and found a wide open area with small robots floating all about. It was outdoors for the most part, aside from little rooms all about. There were pathways all around, leading to an upper or lower area of the facility.

"Welcome Tracer and friend," a mechanical, feminine voice echoed around the facility. Vinnie looked around in confusion and Lena giggled.

"That's Athena. Winston made her. I'm gonna have to get him to program you into her database."

He nodded and looked around in awe. There were gun racks and computers scattered al about as well as various screens for testing and a large amount of equipment that he didn't quite realize what they did.

"This is the training room. We'll be spending a lot of time in here. No one's here because it's getting late. but someone should be here…" Lena said looking around. Vinnie heard a faint whirring sound, almost like a whistle. He also heard some bits letting out a death cry and being destroyed. Lena lead Vinnie in the direction where the noise came from. It was an open area with a large number of bits patrolling. She smiled as she watched the figure take them down with ease.

There was a robot looking figure with steel playing and green accents. The figure was jumping and flipping around the bots hitting them with shurikens. As they tried to shoot him, he pulled out a small blade that ricocheted the bullets right back to the bots. The robot took them out with remarkable speed. Dashing around the open area with bright green trails left behind him.

As the bots gathered together and cornered him, he ran up the wall and jumped over them. As he was in the air he shouted, "Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" He pulled his katana from its scabbard and a. Right green dragon emerged from its blade, encompassing the warrior. Vinnie watched in awe as the ninja like figure slashed the bots, cutting them with ease. He sheathed his sword, and the dragon disappeared. The bots (or what was left of them) laying around him put themselves back together as if nothing happened and floated away.

"Well done Genji," Lena said, clapping as she approached him. The warrior whose back was facing Vinnie he had his head down, lifted it, turned, and chuckled.

"Thank you Ms. Oxton," he said in a metallic yet smooth Japanese accented voice, breathing heavily.

"Genji this is Vinnie. Vinnie this is Genji."

Genji presses his hands together. Leaving his pointer and middle finger raised and bowed his head. "It is an honor to meet the man who saved the young Ms. Oxton's life."

"Genji, would you mind showing Vinnie here a few things sometime?" Lena chimed in.

"Not at all. I would be delighted."

Lena giggled, "Thanks luv. We'll let you get back to it."

Genji nodded and three shurikens emerged from his hand. He turned, so Lena and Vinnie walked out of the training room.

"He's a cyborg in case you were wondering. Not an omnic," so he became less confused.

They continued their tour and she lead him to a mostly white building with various rooms all containing medical equipment as well as omnics on standby. Since Overwatch was a shadow of its former self, there weren't many people about the watchpoint.

"As you can probably tell, this is the medical sector of Gibraltar," she said walking backwards while looking at Vinnie.

Lena then led him in an office overlooking the rest of the watchpoint. In it was a woman with blonde hair in a lab coat, writing something down at the desk. She looked up when Lena knocked on the open door as she entered.

"Lena, what a wonderful surprise!" She said in a thick Swiss accent. She stood up and Lena hugged her. She held Lena's head in a motherly like fashion. The woman was very beautiful.

"Hiya Ange. I brought someone to see you."

Lena broke the hug and the blonde shook Vinnie's hand. "I am Angela Ziegler. You may call me Angela or Mercy, whichever you feel comfortable with," she said with a warm smile before Vinnie introduced himself.

"Vinnie, Angela is the best doctor around. She can fix up anyone," Lena said and Angela blushed, "and Ange, Vinnie is gonna be an Overwatch agent, so ya might be getting to know him well, depending on how good he is," she said with a sly smirk looking at him.

"Oh wonderful! We could always use more agents," Angela replied clapping her hands together lightly.

In is bid his farewells and exited the medical facility of Gibraltar. Lena lead him about the watchpoint, explains certain areas again like before.

"Most of the agents will probably be here since it's getting a bit dark. This is my personal favorite, the pub!" Lena said as she opened the door to the bar.

It was dimly lit, but fairly large. There was music playing in the background. Tables were spread all about and there was an omnic cleaning them. There were some infantry eating and running at the tables, but the most noise was coming from the actual bar. At it, there was a group of people laughing hard periodically as someone told a joke.

Vinnie noticed at the bar, a man in a red poncho and a cowboy hat with long brown hair wiping a tear away as he laughed. Next to him was a very large and muscular man with long great hair and a beard, smashing the bar with his fist as he laughed. Next to him was a shirt man with a long beard and a claw like metallic arm. Then was a muscular woman with short pink hair talking as she smacked the small man on the arm. Following her was a darker skinned man with green clothing and tinted glasses with his dreadlocks tied up. After, was a woman in a large parka and glasses. Also there, a red headed woman who had a tattoo of a iron gear on her shoulder and a white arm band around her bicep. Finally there was a tanned man clutching a comb while chewing on a toothpick. All eyes seemed to be diverted to him as he making everyone laugh. Lena lead Vinnie over to the bar and introduce him to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Vinnie. Vinnie, this is McCree."

"Howdy," the man said in a southern accent as he tipped his hat.

"Reinhardt."

"Greetings," the large man said with a very thick German accent along with a cheerful smile.

"Torbjörn."

"Hello," The small man spoke in a Swedish accent as he tipped his hook hand.

"Zarya."

"Greetings comrade," she said firmly in a Russian accent.

"Lucio."

"Hello," he said waving.

"Mei."

"Hi," she replied with a Chinese accent, waving to them.

"Brigitte."

"Hey," She responded.

"And finally, Razor."

"Hey yo," he said, waving his hand at Vinnie and Lena.

"What brings you here, partner?" McCree asked kicking his leg up onto the bar and lighting a cigar.

"He's gonna be an agent!" Lena exclaimed. There were comments amongst them. Vinnie couldn't tell if they were happy about that or not, them with this heavy accents and all. McCree took Lena's words in and eyes him down head to toe, taking a puff at his cigar, and nodded slightly.

"Welp, I just came to introduce you all to him. Enjoy the drinks!" Lena said as she began to turn away.

"Lena, certainly you two can stay for a drink, no?" said Reinhardt, grabbing into her shoulder.

"Aww, sorry luv. I wish I could, but it's been a long day."

There were various complaints from the agents and Lena giggled as she led Vinnie out the door. They both continued walking and she was telling him about the agents' backstories. Eventually he got to a multiple story building. They entered through a white sliding door with the Overwatch logo on it. Lena greeted a man behind a counter and took him to the elevator. They went up a couple floors and arrived at a wide corridor with a good number of doors spread about it.

"So this is where the agents stay," Lena told him as she lead Vinnie to one of the doors and scratched her neck. "I don't exactly have a key for your own room, so I guess you're staying with me," she giggled as she swiped her card and entered the room.

The room was somewhat like a hotel room, but much bigger. It was more so like an apartment. There was a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room, all moderately sized and very appealing.

"I got the best room in the watchpoint! Just look at that view," Lena said gesturing to the large window in the living room as she drew back from the curtains. It overlooked the vast ocean that now reflected the moon and the stars. Vinnie admired it for a little before Lena tackled him into the bed and gave him a kiss. She pulled away and just laid on top of him.

"Sooo… how do ya like Overwatch?"

"Oh it's great. Very… interesting," he told her. Not knowing how exactly to respond to her question, but he responded the best he could.

She giggled and adjusted her position as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him with her bright brown eyes that he never got tired of gazing into, "Well ya better get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow, luv."

(Next morning)

"Come on luv wake up! Rise and shine!"

Vinnie didn't know if he was awoken from the loud voice of the Brit, the annoying alarm, or the light coming through from the curtains drawn by said Brit. He looked at the clock and sure enough. Lena was standing beside the nightstand, and she shut the alarm off, looking down at him with a smile. He glanced at the clock, 6:30.

Lena did not appear to be ready at all, so she must have woken up with this much energy. How? Vinnie had no clue. The sun was just beginning to peer out across the horizon. Its rays still blinding him, facilitating the waking up process. The cheery time traveler grabbed his arm and pulled him so that he was sitting upright. Vinnie rubbed his eyes trying to wake up as Lena laid on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands, and her feet kicking behind her. She had a large smile on her face as she watched him wake up.

"Ya ready for your big day luv?" She giggled.

Vinnie sighed as he put his legs at the edge of the bed and gradually stood up, "As ready as I'll ever be."

She jumped off the bed and the two of them began getting ready. He scavenged through his mall bag and found a change in clothes, suitable for working out. Vinnie and Lena changed in the same room, obviously used to being naked in front of each other. Yet her stunning body was still capable of catching his glances once in a while. They took turns in the bathroom. Both of them stretched quite a bit before they were ready to leave. Lena had on a pair of tight short shorts, a sports bra, and a red headband on which made her hair look spiky than usual. Vinnie had on a white V-neck, blue sweats, and a white fedora.

Getting ready, Vinnie noticed how personalized her quarters were. There were various flight advertising posters hung up in every room, model planes scattered on shelves, and a large British flag hanging in the bedroom. Her personality was perfectly reflected with the customization of her bedroom.

Lena led Vinnie out the door then the building that housed the agents. She walked with him down the wide walkways to a building that was adjacent to the bar.

It was a fairly sized one story building that was mostly white and some orange. A large portion of the facility was covered by a kitchen and all the appliances that go with one. There was an omnic working at the kitchen and setting the tables. There were a few, just a few round tables, fairly large in size. At the various tables sat everyone he met yesterday, casually eating or sipping on coffee. Lena explained to Vinnie that this was where the agents for the most part. The infantry eat at a mess hall and this was more high end.

McCree sat a table with most of the people he was drinking with last night. He was rubbing his temples with a cup of black coffee complaining about drinking with the foreigners. Zarya and Reinhardt taunted him with comments such as, "You Americans, so fragile!" along with some belly laughs.

Torbjörn was not around, but he seemed a little odd. So Vinnie didn't question what he was doing. Genji was not there because he had no need to eat. Angela sat next to a young Korean staring at a handheld gaming device. Next to her was a toned young dark skinned woman with a tattoo at her eye. Next to her were Lucio, Mei, Brigitte, and Razor laughing along with Reinhardt and Zarya. All had a beverage and a delicious looking meal before them.

Lena greeted the crowd and they reciprocated. Things were still awkward even after meeting the other agents. For Vinnie was in the presence of legends, people who saved the world. It was almost like he was starstruck. She pulled up 2 chairs and the two sat down. Almost on queue, the omnic placed a meal in front of him and Lena.

"Oooh, Fareeha, Hana, this is Vinnie Lombardi. He'll be working with us," Lena said as she stabbed her meal with her fork. She gestured to the darker skinned woman when she said Fareeha and the Korean when she said Hana.

"Hello," Fareeha said standing up and shaking Vinnie's hand. She was very formal, but the Korean was the complete opposite. She merely picked her head up from her game and had a small wave before returning to mash buttons.

The agents talked about their schedule for the day and Vinnie payed attention at what was in store for him. Lena was the same around as she is around her teammates. She talked and talked about everything and anything. The agents, clearly used to her antics, either just ignored her or smiled and listened. One by one every agent left the kitchen are and to do their thing. Vinnie and Lena were the last ones in the kitchen and eventually had the omnic take their dishes and exited the building.

"So luv first things first. Let's go see Winston."

Vinnie had not seen the genetically enhanced apes quarters, him being a scientist, a very smart one knew to say the least, he was excited to see what it was like.

The time traveler lead the Italian to the edge of the watchpoint, practically in the rocks of the mountain. The lab was stocked with monitors and computers all around the wide open two floored room. There were few tables with all sorts of mechanical part scattered on them and the floor around them. There was a chalkboard filled with calculations he could not even fathom. By that there was a large screen pinpointing all the watchpoint across the globe. According to the map, Gibraltar was the only active one.

"Oh Winston. I got your favorite," Lena said with a giggle as she looked around for him.

There was a large sigh, "For the last time, no bananas."

It came from the upper floor in a room covered by glass all around. Winston sat in a big tire eating a jar of peanut butter while staring intently at a monitor. He turned his gaze to face the two.

"Morning luv," she said entering the room.

"Good morning, Lena, Vinnie. Do you need anything?"

"Well for starters, Vinnie needs to be out in Athena's database."

"Very well. What is your full name?" He asked as he began typing on the nearest keyboard. Vinnie told him his full name and looked at him expecting more questions.

"Athena will take care of the rest. Anything else I can do?" Winston said as he stopped typing and looked at both of them.

"Umm yeah. He also needs a key card. And his stuff from his house… and to sell the house... and his car to be delivered to my apartment," Lena said as she counted her fingers as she listed everything that had to be done. Then looked at Winston with a smile as he returned a rather aggravated glare.

"Very well. I'll send someone to take care of it. I'm afraid to ask, is there anything else you need…"

Lena put her hand up to her chin and diverted her gaze from her friend, thinking hard, "Hmm… nope that should be all," she giggled.

Winston nodded and returned to eating while typing in one of the computers.

"Ready to start your big first day luv?" Lena asked turning towards Vinnie with her hands on her hips and a large grin. He nodded and she grabbed his hands and practically ran out of the room, causing him to stumble a bit. As Vinnie was leaving in a hurry for some reason, Lena shouted back to Winston's 'office', "See ya big guy!"

The rather anxious Brit took the Italian back the way they came and past a somewhat familiar area. Vinnie gave himself a mental quiz, asking himself which building is which. For the most part, he had remembered whaT Lena had told him. How? He had no clue. When Lena got excited, she talked very fast. Needless to say, she talked quickly often. Remembering could do with the fact that the last thing he wanted to do was mess up at Overwatch, so he was focused for most of the tour, the only time his mind slipped was looking off into the sunset across the horizon, or admiring how cute Lena looked when she felt at home.

She took him to the training room where he first met Genji yesterday. This time, however, he noticed something interesting. Off to the side of the main training area, there was a large glass panel where some Overwatch members were looking at with clipboards in their hands. There was a control panel by the glass where the members stood. By the glass, there was a door leading into the large facility. Lena looked over at Vinnie as he gazed with interest, not quite making out what was behind the glass or the door.

"Oh yeah. That's the simulation room. Come look," Lena said as she led him over to the men with clipboards and they did not turn their heads as he approached the glass.

He looked through and saw that the glass he stood behind was elevated. Below was what looked like a forest. Vinnie saw all the Overwatch agents trudging though the forest guns blazing. There appeared to be Bastion units set up all around a small base in the forest. Overwatch was moving to the base, looking as if they wanted to capture it. Reinhardt led the charge with his shield raised as the Bastions raised hell upon them. McCree was firing shot after shot from his revolver and landing every one, disposing the omnics as if they were tin. Zarya held a gun firing a laser as the Bastions got incinerated by it.

Torbjörn was placing turrets behind the Crusader's shield and he tinkered on them as if there was no battle going on. Fareeha was in the sky, blasting rockets at the base. Vinnie noticed Genji behind all the omnics as he slashed them behind without them even noticing. As Reinhardt's shield was about to break, he shouted something to his teammates and they immediately dispersed, taking cover from the trees. Reinhardt charged into the courtyard of the base swinging his hammer, decimating the robots and the squad followed in, continuously firing at the many bots now turned to scrap.

Zarya held up her cannon and yelled, "Fire at will!" And then shot it. All the Bastions were crowded together from a blast of her cannon. Reinhardt replaced his shield as they began firing from the cluster. McCree twirled his revolver and stared at the omnics and said, "It's high noon," he said quickly firing his gun at them, every shot was a headshot, eliminating the last of the Bastions. They all joined together in celebration before the forest disappeared at the click of a button, turning into a large white room the size of a football field. Lena smirked at Vinnie in awe at the simulation.

"Pretty cool huh?" Lena asked. He nodded slowly as he watched the agents leave the facility from a door at the lower floor. She motioned for him to follow her to the main training are with all the training robots scattered about.

"Alright luv, pick your poison." She said as she took him to a gun rack, aligned with all sorts of different guns. Everything Vinnie could think of was on the rack. Sniper rifles, assault rifles, pistols, sub-machine guns, shotguns, heavy duty stuff such as rocket propelled weaponry or machine guns. She giggled as he looked fascinated by all the options, clearly not knowing what to use, "Let's start off with something easy," she said.

She grabbed a semi auto pistol. Lena then twirled the gun, causing the magazine to hit the ground. She stopped twirling, quickly put a new mag in, and handed it to him. She then led him to an area of stationary training bots. "Well go on. Let's see what you got," she said when Vinnie hesitated in front of the bots. He nodded and held up the gun and fired away. He missed… a lot, causing Lena to fall to the ground and hold her stomach as she laughed and laughed.

Eventually she got up and sighed, "Vinnie, that was terrible."

"Sorry, I never held or fired a gun before," he blushed from the embarrassment. She told him to go again. He reloaded the gun, though not nearly as fast as the time traveler, and held it up to the bot in front of him. She stopped Vinnie before he short and came from behind and wrapped her arms around him. Lena took hold of his hands that encompassed the pistol and she adjusted the position accordingly and slowly let go, letting him shoot.

"Keep your arms straight, don't move. Don't wince at the bullets. Just look through the sights and stay steady," she told him.

He nodded and unloaded the clip into the bot. Was it perfect. Not by a long shot. Did Vinnie do a hell of a lot better this time? Definitely. He looked to Lena and laughed a little sat the drastic improvement just from the minor and she returned a warm smile.

For the next couple of hours, Vinnie did the same thing over and over; shooting the stationary bits. Switching between various different guns just to try them out. Each gun was like relearning how to aim again. Lena tried to act excited for him every time he improved. But it was easy to see that she was getting bored. She knew this is how he learned the quickest, just by doing it until it got drilled into his head. Nevertheless, it was pretty boring for her. And it changed when he used the Thompson.

After he got pretty decent with the stationary bots, Vinnie moved to the dynamic ones. They moved at different speeds and directions. He shot with the Thompson, but missed the majority of his clip, Lena would try to give him tips. When Vinnie couldn't execute them, Lena would get frustrated and grunt in annoyance from his missed shots on targets that were easy for her. This caused him to get a little agitated and he missed more shots.

As the two were in a heated discussion, McCree joined the two of them and interrupted the conversation.

"Alright!" He yelled over the two, causing them to shush, "What's the problem?"

"This bloke can't aim for shite!"

"You're my teacher, stronzo! You teach me how to do better!"

The two of them began to shout over one another before McCree hushed Vinnie again.

"Let's see what you got partner." He said to Vinnie and he unloaded a clip of the Thompson.

McCree laughed and gently moved him aside, "Watch and learn son." He aimed and fired at the bots quickly with his Peacekeeper. 6 shots, 6 hits, all head shots. He handed Vinnie his pistol and told him to reload and aim. He did as he was told and McCree analyzed his position and proceeded to give Vinnie in depth tips that appeared to help substantially according to his hit percentage on the bots he just shot at. The cowboy watched a few more rounds, giving Vinnie some more pointers.

Lena looked at the lesson aggravated that McCree was helping Vinnie more than she very could. She tried her best to reassure herself by saying that the cowboy was the best shot in Overwatch. The thought quickly disperse when she remembered that Vinnie was her responsibility. Any improvement should come from her because she recruited him.

McCree praised Vinnie for the shooting, "Oh yeah. I came here to tell you that Zarya is looking for you. She's in the fitness center. Good shootin', partner," McCree said patting him on the back and exited the training room.

Lena gave a head nod that motioned for Vinnie to follow her and he did. She stopped abruptly at the door and turned to him grabbing his hands looking a little stressed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, luv. I should've been more patient," she looked up at him, feeling guilty.

"I understand. I'm new to guns you know? I don't blame you," Vinnie smiled and placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a kiss. As he broke away from her soft lips, she looked more reassured and continued taking him to the fitness center.

He entered and essentially it was a very large gym. Every machine imaginable with an assortment of weights was in the not so crowded gym. On a mat aside from the machines stood Zarya stretching her arms. As she noticed Vinnie and Lena, she stopped stretching, and approached him with arms open.

"Ahh, Vinnie. Greetings. And hello to you too Lena," The two said their greetings and she continued, "So you want to be an agent no?" The bodybuilder asked Vinnie who nodded to the question. "Well you should be built like one too. What do you say to a little workout?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure, why not?"

"Perfect. Would you like to join us too little one?" She asked looking at Lena. Lena's gaze was elsewhere and she quickly farted it to the Russian, realizing she was talking to her.

"Me? Oh I don't know Zarya. I sorta umm, have some stuff to do…"

Oh come on, Lena. These could use some work," Vinnie said as he squeezed her thin bare arm, taunting her. She giggled and smacked his arm away.

"Alright fine. A lil' exercise never hurt anyone."

What followed was the most rigorous workout Vinnie and Lena had ever experienced. By the end, England and Italy were gasping for air and dripping with sweat. Zarya, however, smiled at her completed work and barley worked up a sweat. Being strong was not a requirement for Lena's fighting style, so she never had the desire to workout with Zarya. Today was different because Vinnie somehow coaxed her into joining him and Zarya.

Vinnie didn't know which was worse; the aching in his muscles now or the fact that he had to do this again because he needed to get into shape fast. They said their farewells to the Russian and exited the gym. Lena used him as a crutch as the two somewhat stumbled out.

Lena took her headband off her glistening forehead. Her hair was a mess, but with a few strokes of it, she managed to make it look like her normal hair style. Vinnie removed his fedora and began fanning both him and Lena. As she was putting most of her body weight on Vinnie, she pulled out her phone and eyed it for a couple of seconds before looking up at him.

"Angela wants to see you."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Let's not keep her waiting, yeah?"

Vinnie nodded and the two changed directions to go to the medical wing of the watchpoint. He was a little frustrated because all he wanted to was nothing. Vinnie hardly had eaten anything except for the breakfast, a protein bar from Zarya, and a nibble of Lena's snack when she got during his shooting session. Nonetheless, the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint someone as caring and innocent as Angela.

As Vinnie entered the familiar building, he was greeted by the blonde Swiss woman holding a clipboard. She was wearing a white lab coat with a pair of glasses. "Greetings Vinnie and Lena. If you would, follow me." Angela took him through white corridors passing all sorts of medical equipment.

"What's this's all about Angela?" The curious Brit asked.

"I need to give Vinnie a medical checkup. Just like I do with you and all the other agents," Angela explained. She walked into one of the white rooms where there was an office couch for the patient to sit on along with various equipment on a counter. She let Vinnie walk in but stopped Lena before she entered.

"Checkups are private, Lena."

"But-"

"No buts. Go wait in the lobby."

Lena frowned and stormed away from the door with a grunt and Angela closed the door. Lena knew she couldn't win in a verbal argument against the motherly doctor and that aggravated her every time she was forced to give up in her arguments against her.

Angela gave Vinnie a clique doctor's office appointment. She used a variety of her equipment on him while he went through the standard procedures. She asked him various health questions while measuring heart rate, flexibility, balance, etc. She took note of everything on a piece of paper on her clipboard. The procedure didn't take very long, around a half hour. When they were done, Angela set her clip board down and looked at Vinnie with a smile.

"From what I've drawn, I see no problem with you becoming a field agent, Mr. Lombardi. You are in very good shape and you should have no trouble. I will call you when I need to see you next. You may come visit if you have any questions or if you are injured."

"Thank you, Angela. I'll let you know if there are any problems," as Vinnie was about to exit the office, Angela motioned him to stay.

"I just have one more question before you go, if you don't mind."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What is your relationship with Ms. Oxton?" She took off her glasses and set them on her clipboard, "Excuse me for being so unprofessional Vinnie, my curiosity got the best of me."

Vinnie tensed upon hearing the question. He thought about it deeply for a few moments," I… I don't know." That was the truth. Vinnie really didn't know what he was to Lena and what she was to him. Angela titled her head in slight confusion at the response and he continued, figuring there needed to be some explanation, "Don't get me wrong Angela. She's a very sweet girl, but… I can't tell if Lena is just… cuddly because she's herself or if she has an interest in me."

Angela nodded at the explanation, "Well, she is quite touchy with her friends. But she seems very close to you and happier than she normally is. Did she not say anything to you about the subject?" Angela now rested her body weight on the counter looking very casual.

"No. Nothing. I didn't want to bring it up either and make things awkward between us."

Angela nodded again, "Well, do you… like her?" She made a gesture and put emphasis on 'like' as if to mean 'like her more than friend.'

Vinnie remained silent for a few moments, opening his mouth a few times as if to say something and promptly close it. He approached her, "Angela, can you keep a secret?"

"Your secret is safe with me Vinnie. Tell me."

"I think…" he then took a deep breath. Vinnie was ready for Angela's reaction, and eventually he managed to spit out the bone, "I think I love her."

When he said that, the doctor went wide eyed and out her hand up to her mouth, her jaw visibly dropped. Little did Angela and Vinnie know, Lena was waiting by the door, eavesdropping on most of the appointment. Upon hearing Vinnie saying that he loved her, Lena covered her mouth with both her hands and her eyes began to well up with tears of joy from behind the door.

Vinnie looked at her with a sigh of relief of finally getting that off his chest, and Angela had the same expression on her face. Suddenly, Lena opened the door quickly, blinked over to Vinnie, and jumped into his arms. The momentum of her embrace caused him to spin Lena around in a circle like something straight of a romantic movie. She grabbed his face and gave him a kiss that lasted a whole minute, while he held her in his arms. Angela smiled at the romance before her.

"I love you too Vinnie!" And she kissed him again. He set her down and she wrapped her arms around his waist and wiped some tears that were dripping down her cheek.

"Lena I thought I told you to wait in the lobby," Angela said jokingly.

"You know I'm a bad listener Angela," Vinnie smiled down at Lena and kissed her forehead.

"If you'd excuse us, Vinnie and I have somewhere to go," she told Angela with her arms still wrapped around him.

"We do?" He asked a little confused.

Lena nodded slowly along with the sexy smirk he'd grown to love so much. Vinnie silently mouthed, "Ohhhh," and laughed a little at his cluelessness. Angela gave a smirk realizing what was going on and watched as Lena pulled Vinnie out the door.

Lena led Vinnie through the watchpoint holding on to his hand tightly. Just like when she recruited him into Overwatch, there were various comments coming from her such as "Come ooonnn" and "You're so slow," as she guided him to the residential building of Gibraltar.

When they arrived at her floor, right off the elevator Lena wrapped her arms around Vinnie's neck and pulled him to her room, giving him sloppy kisses the whole way down.

When they got to her door, she broke the kiss, and swiped her card, opening it. She jerked Vinnie inside, giggling and he shut it. A few moments later, Lena opened the door and placed a sign on the door, already in her underwear, and closed the door for the night.

Afterwards, Lena returned to a waiting Vinnie, removing her bra and panties and his boxers, before she jumped on him, both landing on the bed, continuing their vigorous make out session. Their tongues colliding with each other, hands feeling the other bodies, moaning with an intense fiery passion.

McCree was walking back to his quarters after a night with the other agents and his attention was drawn to the sign Lena had placed on her door. Moving closer to it, he read it, then heard the sounds of pleasure emanating from within. He chuckled to himself and returned to his room for the night.

The sign simply said, 'Do not disturb. - Lena and Vinnie.'

While continuing to kiss each other like crazy, Vinnie lowered his hand to Lena's behind and pinched it, earning moans from her. She was enjoying his touch and decided to wiggle it, before moving one of her hands to his member started stroking it, slowly but surely. The more sex that Lena and Vinnie had, the more exciting it became and it was evident here.

Vinnie picked her up and sat her down on his stomach so they were facing each other's nether regions. The first to make their move was Lena, opening her mouth to suck on his long hard rod. He decided to strike as well, sticking his tongue inside her private folds.

Both agents laid there, tasting each other and loving every second of it. To enhance his pleasure, Lena's hands moved to his gonads and started fondling them, to which she noticed how soft they were. It caused Vinnie's breathing to become shallow and she got him moaning.

He continued to lick and to get even, he began rubbing her clit with his fingers. Now he was going fast, so Lena picked up speed as well. While still hearing her out one of his hands slapped her buttocks, making them jiggle. In response. One of her hands started stroking his flesh as she was sucking him off and rubbing his testes.

Overwhelmed by his dominance, Tracer decided to suck harder, swirling her tongue all around the length of his member as his tongue continued piercing her folds. Both moaned wildly and were this close to releasing onto each other.

At the last few seconds, they both did. Vinnie came inside her mouth and she swallowed his load, followed by Lena squirting onto him and him licking around his face. The two rested to test for a while, wanting to catch their breaths after what had transpired. A few minutes later, both regained enough energy and now Tracer looked to Vinnie, their faces were so close.

"Vinnie?"

"Yeah, Lena?"

She grabbed his face with her own hands, looked him in the eyes with desire in her own and said bluntly, "Please, drill me…"

"Alright baby. Hold on a sec…" he nodded then Lena got up from him and bent over the bed. When he saw this he turned bright red, now knowing where she wanted it. Vinnie arose from the bed and went behind her, placing his hands on her hips.

They explored her tiny and curvaceous body, earning coos from Tracer. One hand slid down to her buttocks and massaged it. Just before he would've entered, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"You want to try something first?" Lena bit her lip in frustration as Vinnie was prolonging the situation. As always, he liked to build sexual tension and despite his stalling she replied to his question.

"Yes please," she groaned out, wanting him to get it over with. He licked her ear sexually, bit it softly and pulled, with a whine escaping from the British pilot. Instead of putting his member inside her, which was what she craved, Vinnie placed it in between her ass cheeks and started rubbing it up and down.

"W-Wait luv, what're you doing?!" She asked nervously looking back to see his actions, which made her flush a deep red.

"Relax, you'll like it," he whispered before licking her ear once again. "Don't worry, we'll do what you want soon enough, alright?"

"O-okay…" she replied shyly.

"That's a good girl," Vinnie kept grinding his dick up and down her ass, but to keep himself from blowing again, he went very slow, as if to tease Tracer some more. He then pressed her cheeks onto his dick feeling her voluptuous backside some more. Despite the stalling Lena had to admit to herself, it actually felt somewhat enjoyable.

A few seconds later, he pinched her backside, which told her he wanted something done. Slowly Lena shook it, feeling Vinnie's 'holy diver' between her bubbly butt. She closed her eyes and made a noise that sounded like a moan but leaned more towards whining.

While Vinnie did feel a little guilty about this, he wanted both of them to be ready when the big moment strikes. He placed his hands on Lena's breasts, rubbing her small nipples in circles, hardening them in the process, which then made her moan even more as he kissed her neck.

Tracer, on the verge of crying, bit her lip again in frustration from the excessive pleasure and teasing she was receiving. Eventually it became too much for her, "Vinnie, stop teasing me! I can't wait any longer! Just give it to me, please!"

"As you wish Lena," Vinnie conceded. He finally entered, which made her gasp very loud, as she felt every inch of his meat slowly slide inside her buttocks.

"O-oh my god… you're so big… baby…" She panted heavily, stopping every few seconds. Now whenever Lena and Vinnie made love, it was always missionary or oral or some other type. Up until this point, they had never tried anal sex.

Vinnie's cock was being sandwiched by the insides of Tracer's bubbly backside and he started thumping against it, slowly but surely gaining speed later on. Lena at first winced with pain but later with pleasure, finding it heavenly.

To further enhance their experience, Vinnie groped and spanked Tracer's butt, which made her moan passionately. At this point too, he listened to her noises and decided to ram it down harder and faster.

"Do you want it like that baby?!" He groaned while continuing to give her his love.

"Ooh god luv! Yes, just like that! Slam my ass faster!!" She screamed for vengeance, as she was definitely losing her sanity the longer they went this, but Tracer felt no pain, only bliss.

While Vinnie thrashed in and out of her with the speed of a rocket, Lena's fingers grabbed her sheets tighter and she was so close to ripping a hole in them. Eventually they were approaching their breaking point as he felt a throbbing motion from his member, and she felt a burning feeling between her legs as well.

"Lena, I'm g-gonna fucking cum!!"

"Vinnie ooh fuck, cum inside me!! Fill me up baby!!"

And he did just that, exploding into her backside with one last mega thrust, Vinnie's semen filled it all the way up. Tracer's eyes rolled back as she released her own as well, because of the pleasure and she ended up almost passing out, not before they moaned very loudly during the intense orgasm.

Vinnie pulled out of her and fell back on the bed as Lena with her limited strength, crawled towards him to pull into an embrace. During which she felt his hot, sticky cum escaping from her tight ass. A few minutes later, they were just looking into each other's eyes.

"That was so beautiful, luv…" she whispered.

"Yeah, it really was…" he confirmed.

Afterwards they pulled the sheets over them, Tracer leaned onto Vinnie who wrapped an arm around her, and they kissed one last time. The two madly in love Overwatch agents had tears of joy streaming down their faces.

"I love you, Vincent Jack Lombardi."

"I love you too, Lena Oxton."

Tracer and Vinnie fell asleep hugging each other, before they whispered two final words together:

"Sweet thing.…"


End file.
